A Story By Jinhwan
by innochanuw
Summary: Jinhwan yang hobi menulis fanfict kehabisan ide karena terlalu jenuh dengan keadaan yang itu-itu aja. Hanbin mengajaknya untuk jalan mencari ide dan dia rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya, sekalipun dengan cara gila. Apakah sebuah keputusan yang salah jika mengajak hanbin? / iKON ff fanfict Yaoi Binhwan! Warning! Cheesy Pick Up Lines series! Rate naik sejalan cerita/?
1. Sweet Dessert (Beginning)

**A Story By Jinhwan [beginning]**

 ** _By_** _innochanuw_

 ** _Main Cast_** _iKON's Jinhwan-Hanbin/B.I_ _ **Genre**_ _Romance Fluff Cheesy-Pick-Up-Lines AU OOC_ _ **Duration**_ _Drabble_ _ **Rating**_ _T_

 **"** **Jinhwan yang hobi menulis fanfict kehabisan ide karena terlalu jenuh dengan keadaan yang itu itu aja dan dia rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan ide dengan hanbin, sekalipun dengan cara gila. Apakah itu sebuah keputusan yang salah jika jinhwan mengajak hanbin?"**

"Semuanya aku pu-"

 **PRAK! BRAK!**

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP!**

Hanbin mengerutkan keningnya saat kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh suara-suara berisik.

Ia kan datang membawa kabar baik dan tidak marah-marah atau membawa garpu taman, kenapa malah disambut seperti anak geng sebelah siap membantainya?

Kemudian otak cemerlangnya mulai menerka-nerka.

 _Junhoe tadi sedang makan dengan Bobby di YG Cafetaria, Donghyuk dan Chanwoo baru saja keluar dari ruang latihan mungkin jajan? Berarti hanya-_

"Oh? Kim Hanbin?"

"Ah hyung?" Hanbin menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya setelah melepaskan snapback terbaliknya. Orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan langsung muncul dari dapur.

Meski dengan penampilan pipi cemong sana-sini, celemek kotor, badan yang penuh dengan peluh, dan raut wajah kewalahan serta...apa? Panik?

"Hyung, ada a-"

"Hanbin-ah," panggil Yunhyeong pelan, terlihat penuh dengan harapan.

Alisnya naik sebelah, kira-kira menerka setelah tadi berperan sebagai leader iKON yang bertanggung jawab di hadapan para producer dan sajangnim sendiri, ia akan menjadi apa setelah ini.

Tidak, Hanbin tidak bisa menolak permintaan Yunhyeong sedikitpun karena hyung satunya ini tak pernah merepotkan atau meminta banyak hal padanya.

"Bisa kau bantu aku? Maaf aku tau kau baru saja bergulat pikiran dengan orang-orang YG tapi ini..."

"Yunhyeongie!" Ah, Hanbin akan berubah jadi tukang suruh-suruh, karma karena sering menyuruh Chanwoo yang aneh-aneh.

Warna wajah Yunhyeong berubah. Agak pucat dan itu cukup untuk membuat Hanbin bertanya lagi.

"Suara Jinhwanie hyung?"

Yunhyeong ingin menggeleng tapi suara melengking terdengar kembali, suara yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Kim Jinhwan.

Hanbin meringis, Yunhyeong sudah _sweatdrop_ tanpa alasan jelas.

"Tak apa hyung," Masih dengan ringisannya. "Biar aku yang menanganinya oke? Hyung istirahat saja, terlihat lelah sekali."

Yunhyeong mengulas senyum tipis seraya duduk pasrah di atas kursi meja makan, terlihat mengkhawatirkan sampai bulu kuduk Hanbin bergidik.

Saat Hanbin hendak membuka kamar Jinhwan dan Donghyuk, Yunhyeong berkata, "Bin, pelan-pelan. Jangan marahi hyungmu. Dia sedang sensi-"

"Yunhyeongieeee!"

Kali ini terbalik, Yunhyeong meringis layaknya seorang ibu saat mendengar teriakkan anak perempuannya di hadapan tamu dan Hanbin _sweatdrop_ , bukan seperti B.I atau Hanbin di hadapan para trainee.

Yunhyeong menyodorkan nampan yang berisi sepiring cheesecake dan secangkir hot chocolate. "Ini untuk Jinhwan hyung. Kita kehabisan stock apetilizer dan makanan manis, Chanwoo dan Donghyuk baru saja kusuruh untuk berbelanja jadi ya-aku membuatkannya?"

Pemuda manis ini tak pernah gagal dalam hal memasak meskipun itu percobaan pertama tapi mendengar kata 'makanan manis' 'apetilizer' dan nada ragu-ragu...tiba-tiba Hanbin merasa sangsi?

"Ah ya hyung, baik," ucap Hanbin menurut –meskipun dia masih tidak mengerti untuk apa ini semua, hyungnya ini kan tidak terlalu suka hal-hal manis tak seperti wajahnya.

Jinhwan hyung juga tidak terlalu suka berteriak atau PMS seperti tadi, memperbudak Yunhyeong yang tidak tegaan pula.

 _Sebenarnya ada apa?_

"Jinhwa-"

"Aaa! Kenapa masih tidak bisa huh?"

Hanbin menutup kembali pintu kamar Jinhwan dengan gugup. Seharusnya ia mengetuknya dulu dan bilang permisi bukan?

Ah.

Dia jadi benar-benar seperti pelayan. Dia kan leader, berhak untuk tau masalah yang menimpa bocah-bocah urusannya.

Sama sekali tak lucu kalau yang sedang bermasalah kepikiran terus dan tidak fokus saat latihan, justru itu bisa memancing kemarahannya.

Lebih baik dia marah sekarang kan?

Hanbin menarik nafas sebentar lalu menghembuskannya masih dengan gugupnya. Yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah 'teman'nya sendiri, lebih tua juga.

Ia membukanya sedikit, mengintip apa yang sedang hyungnya lakukan tersebut agar ia bisa mengira-ira haruskah ia marah, berteriak, atau menasihati saja.

Kasian Yunhyeong, kemarin kelelahan sekali dan sekarang jadi pesuruh.

"Kenapa masih tidak ada ide? Arghh!" Jinhwan –sesuai sudut pandangnya sedang melakukan aksi-yang-bukan-dia-sekali; memukuli lap-

Tunggu.

Jinhwan tidak mempunyai laptop, sekalipun ia begitu menginginkannya dan bisa membelinya ia lebih memilih untuk membeli makanan –menghidupi 2 bocah tak kenal kenyang yang mengelilinginya daripada memberi barang elektronik yang selalu jadi alasan dirinya dicuekkin.

Tapi itu bukan laptop Hanbin juga. Pagi-pagi niat bangunnya hanya untuk berolahraga mengitari daerah dorm saja –karena kalau siang, ia tidak mau menambah jasad wanita wanita muda yang langsung mati seketika di tempat karena serangan jantung– tapi ia 'ketahuan' oleh salah satu produser YG dan diminta untuk menghadap dadakkan, sebelum matahari muncul Hanbin sudah buru-buru kembali ke dorm –menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Chanwoo yang kelaparan di dapur dan membawa laptopnya.

Dengan mengikuti kata hatinya, Hanbin memilih untuk meninggalkan laptopnya begitu saja, lagipula ada Bob-

 _Shit_. Ia mengumpat pelan. _Berarti itu laptop si kelinci gila_ , batinnya menjerit.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia justru senang laptop hyungnya itu hanya kemungkinan kecil untuk bisa 'berkerja' normal kembali tapi masalahnya track andalan mereka setelah 'My Type' ada disana, Rhythm Ta. Lagu favoritnya yang sialnya sangat-kimbab sekali. Dan itu ada di sana. Di antara ribuan file laptop Bobby, yang masih jadi benda malang karena terus dipuku-

Dia harus cepat bertindak sekarang.

"E-eh hyung!" Tindak pencegahan yang benar-benar parah memang, merusak image kerennya di hadapan hyungnya tersebut. Tapi lagi-lagi Hanbin mengumpat, masa bodoh dengan nama baik masa depannya nyaris saja remuk!

Jinhwan –seperti yang bisa ditebak membelakkan mata minimalisnya, mungkin terkejut mendengar jeritan oktaf Hanbin yang benar-benar merdu. Merusak dunia maksudnya.

Dan ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hanbin curiga secara tiba-tiba. Menutup keras laptop Bobby –Hanbin mau menangis rasanya– dan menyembunyikannya di balik bantal yaang buru-buru didekap –Jinhwan tidak berat tapi kalau sekali lagi Jinhwan bertindak, ia bisa menangis sekarang juga.

Ngomong-ngomong, aksi menyembunyikan laptop itu sama sekali tidak berguna kalau Jinhwan ingin tau dan kalau Hanbin tak lupa yang lebih tua ini meskipun terlihat garang tapi sensitif juga.

"A-ah Hanbin? Bin?" Ah, sungguh kalau saja mereka tidak ada di dorm atau suatu tempat yang bisa muncul 'penghancur momen' dari salah satu membernya, Hanbin rasanya ingin memeluk Jinhwan seerat yang ia bisa dan menciumnya dari pagi hingga pagi.

Menggemaskan sekali. Terutama caranya baru bersuara, begitu lembut. Dan Hanbin sangat suka cara Jinhwan memanggilnya 'Hanbin' atau 'Bin', sangat manis tanpa umbaran kata-kata sayang yang dulu sempat ia takutkan akan ditagih oleh Jinhwan –mengingat uke maupun anak gadis lain suka sekali hal semacam itu saat mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Hanbin berdehem pelan, terlalu lambat untuk membangun image kerennya tersebut. "Maaf mengagetkanmu, hyung tapi...hyung sedang apa?"

Nah. Itu dia.

Gelagat aneh muncul lagi.

Hanbin bukanlah tipe orang yang begitu over sampai mengikat kekasihnya begitu erat –ia akui dirinya egois seperti lirik partnya di Apology tapi itu semata-mata hanya karena Hanbin tak mau kehilangan dan kalau kalian tidak lupa, Jinhwan adalah kekasih pertamanya.

 _"_ _Ah tidak bisakah ini diskip saja dan langsung lanjut ke bagian dimana aku mencium Jinhwan sampai tak bisa bernafas?"_

Hanbin berdehem pelan –agak membuat Jinhwan semakin was-was– berusaha untuk mengubur niat 'kotor'nya berkat terlalu lama bergaul dengan seorang Kim Jiwon alias Bobby Kim. _Nanti saja, ini masih terlalu pagi._

Pertama-tama, ia harus mengamati Jinhwan dulu yang masih dalam mode 'mata minimnya memaksa terbelak'. Biasa, pengamatan fisik.

Rambut pink brown-nya yang masih berantakkan. Mata kuyu. Selimut dan seprai berantakkan. Dan piyama kusut. _Definitaly,_ Jinhwannya baru bangun tidur.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Hanbin lebih memilih mengulum senyum sehangat mungkin seraya berkata, "Baru bangun tidur hyung? Kenapa tidak langsung mandi dan bersiap? Memang jadwal kita hari ini kosong tapi yah..."

Jinhwan menelan air ludahnya lamat-lamat. Ia tidak takut dengan Hanbin, officialy not tapi Hanbinnya terbiasa untuk membiarkannya 'ngamuk' seharinya lalu keesokkannya, merangkulnya lembut dan langsung to the point bukan terbelit-belit begini.

Apa ia sudah keterlaluan dengan Yunhyeong ya?

Tapi masalahnya...Hanbin benar-benar tidak boleh tau apa yang ia lakukan di laptop –yang ternyata milik Bobby ini! Jinhwan...Jinhwan sedang memba-

Pipi yang selalu Hanbin gigit tiap pagi berubah warna, merona hebat dan sepasang mata kecilnya bergerak kesana-kemarin –terlihat gelisah, ingin berbohong tapi tak bisa.

Hanbin benar-benar gemas sekarang. Tidak bisa ya dia sekarang menggigit, melumat pipi, atau menelan Jinhwan begitu saja?

"Hyung?"

"Y-ya?" Membuka laptop Bobby. Menekan-nekan tombol disana tak tentu arah. Memukuli benda mati. Penampilan acak-acakkan. Wajah yang merona parah dan sekarang gugup. Hanbin langsung menarik kesimpulan. Kim Jinhwan sedang-

"Hyung," panggil Hanbin semakin melebar senyumnya. Ketimbang gugup (lagi), Jinhwan panik sekarang. Sial, dengan tubuh semungil itu dan luas kamar yang sempit ia mau kabur kemana lagi saat berhadapan dengan Kim Hanbin yang terasa seperti raksasa baginya?!

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa sungguh!" Sekarang, sepasang tangan mungilnya menutupi wajahnya yang masih panas. "A-aku hanya bosan! Ma-maksudku...Oh astaga, kimhanbinakutidaksedangmembacafanfickita! Akuhanyatidakadaide!"

Hanbin mengedip bingung. Kenapa hyungnya jadi ngerap begitu? Apa ada yang salah? Maksudnya kan, Kim Jinhwan sedang-

-nekat membuat (atau mungkin membantu) dirinya dan Bobby dalam menyelesaikan lagu seperti dulu, hanya saja selalu bernasib naas. Entah tracknya langsung lenyap , bersama track lain atau kalau beruntung tidak semuanya –yang ia maksud benar-benar semuanya, Bobby tak pernah marah langsung mengerang saat track acara rap shownya ikut lenyap.

Atau berakhir wajah Jinhwan memerah habis karena terlalu lama menahan amarah, sudah mengomel pada dinding, melempari barang, dan ini segala macam karena tidak dapat ide.

Atau kemungkinan terburuknya (dan paling kecil), Jinhwan sedang mencoba membuat lagu yang bisa melelehkan hati fans sejenis My Type, hanya saja dengan bahasa lebih frontal –tak lolos sensor, dewasa mungkin?

Tapi yang ia dapatkan ternyata pengakuan 'terterus terang' dari seorang Kim Jinhwan. Apa tadi? Fanfict? Jinhwan pasti sekarang salah pa-

Ah.

Di pagi hari, menggoda anak orang bukan perkara besar bukan?

"Apa tadi hyung barusan?" Hanbin dengan seringainya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbit dan Jinhwan dengan jeritan tertahannya. Sekarang pria mungil ini jadi merasa seperti di film horror sebagai korban.

"Membaca apa? Fanfict? Fanfict siapa? Padahal tadi maksudku bukan membahas soal itu loh hyung," Jinhwan menutup mulut rapat-rapat seraya bergerak mundur. Dia salah bicara (lagi) dan ketahuan berbohong (lagi). Benar-benar tidak beruntung.

Hanbin sudah cekikikkan sendiri di dunianya. Jinhwan benar-benar mood-nya sekali; sedetik lalu ia berusaha untuk menyusun kata sehalus mungkin untuk ukuran membentak begitu memikirkan kemungkinan 'Rhythm Ta'-nya akan terhapus dan detik berikutnya, hormon pembangkit rasa stress di otaknya langsung lenyap begitu saja.

"A-aku," Hanbin tak bergerak sama sekali di tempatnya, hanya bibirnya yang terus naik dengan mengerikannya tapi Jinhwan masih terus bergerak mundur bersama laptopnya –apa gunanya ia menjauh kalau nanti laptopnya langsung diambil oleh yang bersangkutan?

"Hyung apa hm?"

Jinhwan memejamkan matanya erat. "AKU HANYA MEMBACA FANFICT PLUS KOK! AKU DENGAN JUNHOE BUKAN DENGANMU!"

Wow, keras sekali volume yang digunakan Jinhwan. Hanbin sampai terkejut. Hanya saja sayang, itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat seorang Chef Song kehilangan fokusnya saat bergulat di dapur.

Dan tak cukup keras juga untuk disamakan dengan suara hati retak milik seorang Kim Hanbin. _Kenapa kau harus berbohong sih hyung? Aku juga tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu, kecuali sudah malam sih hehe._

Seringainya sudah sepenuhnya hilan, Jinhwan bernafas lega. Ekspresi datar muncul, Jinhwan merasa seperti tercekik daripada sebelumnya.

"Jangan berbohong deh hyung," Satu helaan nafas yang berat, satu tarikkan nafas keras oleh Jinhwan. "Jangan mulai lagi, sebenarnya ada apa huh?"

Jinhwan menunduk pelan, dengan berangsur-angsur kedua tangan pendeknya menyerahkan laptop di hadapan sang 'hakim' dengan wajah memerah lagi. Ia tidak mau Hanbin marah sekalipun kekasihnya tak pernah marah –bahkan membentak tidak pernah sekalipun.

Hanbin dengan gaya bossynya –tangan di depan dada– menghela nafas lagi. Apa ia membuat Jinhwan termanisnya ketakutan lagi? Ia kan hanya bercanda, tak bermaksud, bahkan tak menyangka semudah itu Jinhwan menyerahkan 'apapun-itu-yang-sedang-ia-lakukan-tapi-pastinya-penting' di laptop Bobby.

"Maaf, Bin," lirihnya pelan membuat jantung Hanbin langsung berhentik berdetak, sedetik. "Aku tidak maksud apa-apa kok, hanya -maaf- aku tidak mengusik lagu kalian, hanya hal konyol saja."

Jinhwan tidak menangis, Hanbin tau itu. Jadi pemuda tanpa eyeslid ini lanjut membuka layar laptop teman satu rekannya –yang tak pernah memasang password disana padahal banyak 'aib'

Ketika matanya menangkap kata 'menggeram' pada 'dialog'nya dan 'mendesah' di dialog Jinhwan, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menutup laptop Bobby yang sudah laknat semakin laknat dan benar-benar cukup membuat wajahnya memerah dan wajah Jinhwan lebih memerah lagi. Apalagi ini sudah di inti.

Sepasang matanya berkedip kembali. Daripada menyeringai untuk menggoda Jinhwan yang rentan saat ini, ia lebih memilih untuk berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Oh astaga, dia jujur. Manis sekali._

"Jinhwanie hyung," panggil Hanbin pelan, begitu lembut dan halus. Cukup menggetarkan hati Jinhwan.

Tak ada lagi cengiran atau seringaian di wajahnya. Hanya tatapan hangat yang tak bisa Jinhwan balas dan Hanbin yang mulai duduk di pinggir ranjang, membuatnya otomatis mundur beberapa 'seretan'

"Hwanie? Hwanie hyung?"

"Hmm...hmm..."

Senyum Hanbin merekah. Ia mendorong pelan laptop sampai menyentuh ujung lutut Jinhwan sambil memperhatikan kesayangannya tersebut.

"Hyung bilang apa tadi? Aku bertanya serius sekarang, sungguh."

Jinhwan kembali menunjukkan gelagat asing. Rupanya, salah tingkah.

"Um hm..." Kepalanya semakin tertunduk, jari-jarinya yang saling bertautan rasanya lebih mengasikkan ketimbang wajah tampan Hanbin. Tapi Hanbin tak marah sedikitpun, ia tetap tenang membiarkan aura menyenangkan Jinhwan menyelimutinya.

Mungkin Jinhwan gugup. Atau ragu-ragu. Pastinya bukan menahan tangis.

"Kau percaya padaku kan, Bin?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu kenapa aku masih ada disisimu hm?"

Kepalanya manggut-manggut, seperti pajangan di atas dashboard mobil. Lucu sekali.

"Um...Yah...aku...kau tau kan, Bin aku tidak seperti Jiwon," Hanbin mengangguk pelan masih dengan senyuman understanding-boyfie tapi malah semakin lama ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jadi yah..." _Astaga, apa suhu udara di ruangan ini dinaikkan oleh Donghyuk? Di musim panas begini?_ Jinhwan menelan ludahnya gugup. "Aku hanya...kau tau kan...seperti writer block tapi-"

Hanbin tergelak parah di dalam hati (ia masih mau hidup). Benar-benar baca fanfict berate tinggi hanya karena kena writer block? Setelah menyerah menjadi songwriter, composser, atau minimal choreography Jinhwan lebih memilih untuk fokus dan terus menggeluti dunia fanfict-nya?

Jinhwan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tau dirinya benar-benar memalukkan untuk ukuran pria, yang sudah memiliki kekasih yang lebih muda, sebagai member tua, dan sebagai member boyband tapi kan tidak perlu sampai ekspresi Hanbin rasanya menghina sekali.

"Aku tau aku tau," teriaknya keras. Definitely, sudah tak 'ngambek'. Ia lebih memilih 'ber-sok-menggelikkan-manis di depan Hanbin ketimbang marah-marah yang selain membuat hubungan mereka yang rasanya begitu rentan (karena terasa tak mungkin) juga membuat dirinya makin tua, makin tak dewasa, dan membuat Hanbin sendiri menguras tenaga hanya untuk marah.

"Aku bosan kau tau? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa selama menunggu keputusan Yang sajangnim jadi ayolah~wajar saja bukan aku 'kembali' lagi? Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menulis? Lebih dari 3 bulan!" Hanbin mengangguk mengerti dan membuat Jinhwan semakin terlihat idiot untuk ukuran lebih tua.

"Dan penggunaan kosakataku pasti sekarang benar-benar payah, dan cerita yang-"

"Tidak payah," potong Hanbin mantap. Jinhwan bukanlah anak kecil, seburuk-buruknya dalam hal mendongeng pasti menggunaan kata 'berat yang hanya bisa ditemukan di novel kuno dan kamus' masih ia selipkan tanpa sadar. "Cerita anak kecil bisa dijadikan bacaan dewasa –maksudku anak kecil mengerti dan orang dewasa _fine fine_ saja membacanya. Semua tergantung gaya penulisan hyung."

Jinhwan sadar tak sadar mendengus. "Oh tulisan dewasaku mau disamakan dengan cerita anak ke-"

"Memangnya kau mau membuat cerita jenis apa hyung? Dewasa? Mengingat yang kau baca tadi-Oh hahahaha! Jangan bilang aku benar!"

Jinhwan yang sepenuhnya sudah tidak marah lagi –dan ngambek dan cengeng segala macam–langsung kembali ke Jinhwan biasanya, nekat menutup mulut Hanbin yang meledak tadi. Yang dimaksud nekat adalah jarak antara keduanya jauh. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah melompat dan Jinhwan bukanlah pelompat yang baik –mengingat betapa seringnya ia nekat menerjunkan diri untuk menyelamatkan diri dari melukai semakin banyak member, terutama saat WIN dance battle akhir. Hanbin sampai bingung mau marah atau meringis melihat kondisi naas dimana-mana.

Tapi dirinya cukup baik dalam hal pendaratan. Tumbling dan kawan-kawannya selalu mulus dibawanya, entah dari awal atau saat pendaratan. Ia sering terjatuh dan berakhir terluka karena takut member cedera atau semakin cedera bukan karena tak bisa mendarat.

Dan kali ini pendaratannya benar-benar mulus.

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" jerit Jinhwan seperti anak gadis yang ketangkap basah menyukai pemain baseball keren di sekolah sebelah. "Cerita dengan rating tinggi selalu menggunakan kosakata kelewat indah dan ide-ide luar biasa yang entah bagaimana bisa muncul blablablabla..."

Jinhwan masih terus mengoceh panjang kali lebar –benar-benar favorite Hanbin sekali tanpa menyadari pendaratan mulus yang kelewat mulus dengan Hanbin yang ditindih olehnya. Keduanya tidak tengkurap atau dalam posisi duduk, hanya Jinhwan yang duduk di perut berbentuk Hanbin. Dan itu benar-benar...

 _Cup._

Hanbin sudah tak tahan lagi. Jinhwan benar-benar menggemaskan sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak jatuh cinta terus menerus padanya?

"Bibirmu sekarang seperti ikan koi, hyung," Hanbin mengusap sudut bibir Jinhwan yang baru saja ia kecup dengan ibu jarinya lalu menjilatnya santai sembari berpikir. "Ah, tidak buruk untuk ukuran baru bangun tidur. Kupikir kau terkena serangan lipbalm Yunhyeong."

Hanbin mengulas senyum yang begitu indah, senyum sama setiap Jinhwan membuka matanya dan melihat Hanbin di ranjangnya –entah mau menggerutu karena Donghyuk langsung menghilang begitu saja atau kelewat bahagia tapi...

"Astaga, kau lucu sekali hyung hahahaha!" Hanbin tertawa dengan tubuh mereka yang masih saling bertubrukkan. Dan Jinhwan masih melongo parah sejak kecupan ringan menyentuh bibir kecilnya. "Jangan banyak bicara lagi oke? Simpan nanti di perjalanan, aku akan mendengarkanmu terus. Hari ini libur jadi mandi dan bersiaplah, kita akan pergi kemanapun tepat pukul 10, arra?"

Jinhwan mengerjap lucu tapi semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Tubuhnya rasanya diangkat begitu saja, kembali duduk di ranjang masih dengan ekspresi shock. Hanbin mencuri kecupan lagi di pipi Jinhwan sebelum melesat pergi.

 _Jadinya ajakkan kencan nih?_

"Hyung, kalau kau mau 'itu' bilang saja tidak usah sungkan-sungkan! Aku tidak akan menolak kok!"

Jinhwan berteriak lagi dan Hanbin tertawa keras lagi.

Ia tentu saja kesal. Tapi hatinya tetap tidak bisa tak berbunga-bunga.

Jalan-jalan sepanjang hari dengan seorang Kim Hanbin? Siapa yang menolak!

Kepala Jinhwan sudah penuh dengan hayalan ini itu tanpa memikirkan baik-buruknya bersama seorang Kim Hanbin. Hanya berdua. Dan sepanjang hari.

Dan mereka sepasang kekasih baru dimabuk cinta.

 _Welcome Kim Jinhwan to Hanbin's 'danger' world; full of cheesy-iwh-pick-up-lines!_

Gak tau apa lagi ini. Ini sengaja dibikin rated M tapi jangan mengharapkan bagian anu oke. Gak kuat, Jinhwan selalu tersakiti selalu sakit aduh, sayangku kamu satu-satunya biasku yang manis dan uke plis jangan. Bahasanya sih tersensor cuma ceritanya agak menjuru ke...sudahlah.

Ini isinya full pick-up-lines yang part pertama cuma awal-awal aja, sama sekali gak ada menggoda-godanya dengan kalimat sok-sokkan. Dan maaf Hanbin jadi begini, padahal orang fav untuk jadi tumbal cerita beginian adalah Kim Jiwon dengan mukanya yang parah dukung, umur apa lagi, badan yaudah gak usah dibahas, tapi anak Tuhan. Lucu gak sih? Bilang aja lucu ya, humor lagi rendah banget perlu Kim Jinhwan atau Song Yunhyeong sebagai pemanis hidup ((tapi serius loh, anak pikirannya yes yes berpredikat kelewat genius, pake kacamata tapi anak Tuhan lucu banget. Kaya jiwon banget kan))

Hanbin bener-bener gak pervert, jahat, atau apapun itu, mukanya emang gitu. Muka-muka cocok buat masuk trio b(u)ngsat-nya EXO kalo mereka menambahkan cabang sampe ke luar agensi. Karena perpaduan tablo (ini singkatan bukan nama orang), cupu gila, dan ganteng?! Gimana dong mas, kunaksir yang cupu-cupu gitu argh.

Lucu gak sih ada artis yang dulunya demen bikin cerita apapun (entah imagine atau cerita normal, fiksi remaja biasa, novel, atau ekstrimnya ff?) plis bukan goo hye sun, dia bikin setelah dia debut ya (masih cinta sama buku Tango-nya, masih ngagumi betapa wownya dia di bbf yang mempertemukan Jung pertama kalinya dan kecantol karena umur gak beda jauh sama Jung Chanwoo, tiba tiba aja ghs mau nikah sama ajh –samaran-) lucu gak sih? Pengen deh iKON doyan gitu baca ff kek EXO (ehe kok jadi bawa exo mulu, maaf masih ada yicing disana sih) kan ada mas-mas translate aka Jiwon. Udahlah ya, niatnya kalo ff selain Bad Blood dan sequel bacotnya gak panjang tapi ini malah kebablasan, aw.

((siapkan diri kalian aja buat super duper ew gombalan dari kim hanbin, sekarang kalian akan merasakan sensasinya seperti di fake text/?))


	2. Bus Love! (Fail!)

**A Story By Jinhwan**

 ** _By_** _innochanuw_

 ** _Main Cast_** _iKON's Jinhwan-Hanbin/B.I_ _ **Genre**_ _Romance Fluff Cheesy-Pick-Up-Lines AU OOC_ _ **Duration**_ _Drabble_ _ **Rating**_ _T_

/

/

Ugh.

Jinhwan masih terus merengut kesal. Tak lupa, ia terus menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya lucu, terus mengulangi kalimat yang masih ia ingat.

 _'_ _Tapi hyung...Lotte World? Roller Coaster? Bianglala? Namsan Tower? Apa itu tidak terlalu jauh? Bukankah tempat-tempat seperti itu benar-benar latar yang memberi ide terlalu biasa? Terlalu romantis, lovely dovely. Lagipula itu tidak cocok dengan musim panas sekarang, nanti kalau disana kehujanan bagaimana? lalu bagaimana jika hyung sakit?'_

Demi apapun, Kim Hanbin, tempat-tempat itu memang terlalu 'biasa' jauh dengan keinginan Jinhwan yang ingin membuat fanfic menarik tanpa ide pasaran (tunggu, bukankah untuk membujuk dirinya yang ngambek, Hanbin bilang Jinhwan apapun ide muncul di dalam otaknya bukan ide payah?) tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa ke salah satu tempat tadi bukan? Kalaupun Jinhwan mendapat ide pasaran disana, dia hanya perlu menambahkan bumbu sana-sini agar menarik, biasanya tokoh perempuannya kabur dari tempat pertemuan bukan karena ingin dijodohkan tapi karena tidak tau akan dijodohkan dan ingin bebas blablablabla~

Lagipula imun-nya tak selemah itu! Kalau memang selemah itu, kenapa sekarang dia bisa berdiri di samping Hanbin dengan statusnya sebagai older main vocal?

Lalu apa itu tadi kata-kata setelah penolakkan 'halus' Hanbin? Oh ya ya, Hanbin bilang kenapa tidak ke pub, pojangmacha, atau rumah makan classic yang biasanya sepi dan remang-remang saat siang begini dengan alasan konyol, agar tidak kepanasan (karena super dingin) dan bisa berteduh saat hujan? Astaga! Bahkan tempat itu lebih buruk dari saran Jinhwan tadi –bahkan pria pendek itu tidak menyangka saran kekasih Kim-nya itu akan se-ekstrem ini, lagipula apa Hanbin mencoba membuat kekasih tersayangnya ini tidak polos lagi?

"Ya ampun," gumam Jinhwan mendengus pelan seraya memutar bola matanya malas (ia harus hati-hati melakukannya, jangan sampai Hanbin tau atau hidupnya akan dalam bahaya).

"Hfftt...Aku jadi kesal sendiri kalau memikirkan itu lagi..."

"Hyung?"

 _Astaga, apa Hanbin lihat apa yang barusan aku lakukan tadi? Gawat gawat gawat gawat..._

"..."

 _Ah tentu sja tidak. Hanbin pasti merasa bersalah sekarang, aku harus membuatnya minta maaf! Harus!_

"Jinhwan-ie hyung..."

"..."

"Hyung, kau marah? Kalau marah jadi jelek loh," Hanbin membungkukkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan Jinhwan yang masih bertahan dengan tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada dan bibir yang mengerucut kesal.

"Senyum dong," ujar Hanbin seraya menarik dagu sang kekasih untuk sekedar memandangnya tetapi yang bersangkutan, meskipun sudah memandangnya kembali, Jinhwan masih menunjukkan bibirnya yang mengerucut –bahkan makin maju/?

"Hei...Dasar kkkkk," Kekehan keluar dari bibir penuh pemuda yang dikenal sebagai B.I ini. Tak lupa, ia melakukan hal yang selalu dilakukannya kalau hyung kesayangannya itu ngambek mode imut(?) padanya, mencolek bibir kecil seorang Kim Jinhwan.

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Jinhwan akan mendelik tak suka ke arahnya. Kalau mood-nya benar-benar 'baik', pasti hyung satunya ini akan mengoceh tak karuan soal betapa tidak sopannya Hanbin sebagai yang lebih muda dan lupa status mereka sebagai publik figur yang masih satu grup (belum debut/?).

Lagipula kan Jinhwan masih seorang lelaki juga.

Oke, Hanbin menyerah sekarang. Ia tak pernah bisa di diamkan sebentar oleh kecintaannya tersebut. "Baiklah, hyung. Kau menang ok? Dan aku minta maaf karena harusnya aku mengikuti keinginanmu, oh atau mungkin keing–baik-baik, hyung! Aku harusnya mengikuti keinginanmu, kalau tujuan kita jelas dari awal kita tidak akan terjebak begini," Hanbin melirik ke arah jendela bus –sama yang seperti dilakukan Jinhwan sejak naik yang tertutupi oleh bulir-bulir air hujan.

"Tapi yah setidaknya, ini adil untuk kita berdua bukan? Kita tidak ke tempat lovely dovely itu dan ke tempat yang dianggap 'menakutkan' bagimu. Aku tidak tau kita naik bus jurusan mana," Pemuda Kim itu menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, cukup menarik perhatian pemuda kecil disebelahnya untuk menoleh tapi Hanbin masihlah asik memandang jalanan yang terlihat buram itu. Entah tidak ada yang tau arti dari senyumnya, hanya Tuhan dan Hanbin seorang yang mengetahuinya.

"Syukuri sajalah hyung, jangan cemberut begitu. Setidaknya kita tidak kehujanan kan," ujar Hanbin seraya mengacak gemas rambut kekasihnya.

"Ugh tapi..."

Hanbin menekuk sedikit kakinya untuk mensejajarkan posisi dengan Jinhwan seraya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Aku sudah minta maaf kan? Jadi sekarang senyum dong? Untuk seorang Kim Hanbin?"

"Ah tetap saja!" jerit Jinhwan tak terlalu keras tapi cukup mengagetkan leader iKON tersebut. "Musim panas tapi terus hujan apa rasanya? Bagus sih agar sedikit sejuk tapi tetap saja aku harus terpaksa memperhatikan perkiraan cuaca dan terus membawa baju hangat, dan sekarang aku tidak membawanya karena perkiraan cuaca yang dipastikan akan terus cerah huft, cerah apa–"

 _Glup!_

Saat itu, Jinhwan tengah mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya –ia selalu melakukan hal ini pada siapapun saat berbicara meskipun ia tengah merajuk, pada saat yang bersamaan pula, Hanbin ternyata menundukkan kepalanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada yang mau hyung katakan lagi?' dengan lembut, tipe kekasih penyabar sekali.

Tapi bukan hanya tatapan Hanbin yang membuat Jinhwan terdiam –Hanbin selalu menatapnya seperti itu setiap saat tapi karena...

...Hoodie besar yang tengah Hanbin kenakan itu.

 _Kkamjjakiya! Kenapa hoodie itu terasa hangat sekali?! Kenapa Hanbinie memakainya sih saat musim panas begini? Tidak takut kepanasan apa?_

 _Eh...Jangan-jangan..._

 _Hanbin sengaja memakainya daritadi karena tau aku tidak bawa hoodie dan sekarang mau hujan?! Biar nanti dia meme–Ah tentu saja begitu! Ini rencana cadangannya kalau rencana jalan-jalan versinya itu tak terlaksanakan, pasti begitu. Intinya, aku hanya perlu bertindak seperti ingin hoodie itu. Iya harus._

 _Tapi...Hoodienya itu terlihat benar-benar hangat...Dan sekarang aku kedinginan...Ah tidak tidak! Fokus, Kim Jinhwan!_

"Hyung? Gwaecha–" "Nan Gwaechana, Hanbinie!"

Hanbin terkejut. Bukan karena teriakkan Jinhwan yang terdengar seperti cicitan tikus karena nyaring dan imut itu, tapi karena jawaban kekasihnya yang cepat dan panggilan 'Hanbinie' tadi.

 _Pasti ada ya sa-_

"Oh...Hehehehe..." Hanbin yang mulai mengerti 'suasana' hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Oh, tentu saja ia tau sekarang apa yang 'diinginkan' Jinhwan dari gerak-geriknya.

Dengan terus menatapnya lebih dari 5 detik, apa lagi kalau bukan Jinhwan menginginkannya?

Hanbin tertawa jahat sekarang. _Oh astaga, apa ciuman singkat tadi pagi masih kurang?_

Sementara Jinhwan masih mendongakkan kepalanya, masih menatap was-was antara Hanbin yang entah mengapa terasa semakin dekat atau jaketnya yang meng-

Tunggu, apa?

Jinhwan super panik sekarang.

 _Ke-kenapa dekat sekali? Aigoo aku salah apa lagi sampai dibeginikan?! Astagaaa!_

"Ha-Hanbin-ah..."

"Hm?" Bahkan nafas Hanbin langsung menerpa wajahnya. Jinhwan sendiri sudah memejamkan matanya, kelewat gugup wajahnya kelewat seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ti-tidakkah ini," Ia meneguk air ludahnya susah payah. Seperti ada gumpalan di tenggorokkan emasnya, bernafas susah dan sekarang menelan pun juga. Dan apa juga ini? Apa pemanas ruangan baru saja dinyalakan? Kenapa panas sekali?!

"...terlalu dekat? Kita nanti bisa keta-"

"Ah? Apa?" Sumpah demi Seungyoon yang jarang ganti dalamannya, kaki Jinhwan rasanya seperti jeli sekarang, kalau ia masih memaksakan diri untuk berdi-

 **BRUK!**

Dua pasang mata beda bentuk tersebut sama-sama terbelak saat kaki Jinhwan sudah tidak mampu untuk menopang tubuhnya lagi dan langsung oleng, bersamaan dengan bus yang berhenti dadakkan. Hanbin langsung panik, ia juga ikut oleng saat lengannya refleks menarik pinggang mungil kekasihnya tersebut.

Meskipun begitu, Hanbin tetap menunjukkan ekspresi menyebalkannya –alis yang naik sebelah dan senyum miring di balik topeng paniknya.

"Lemas betul hyung?" Alisnya bergerak-gerak kembali, berendam di dalam studio bersama member WINNER yang sama depresinya dengan mereka benar-benar mencemari Hanbin rupanya. "Mau pulang sekarang? Atau istirahat di tempat penginapan? Lebih cepat lebih baik bagi-"

"ASTAGA KIM HANBINNN!"

Demi apapun, Jinhwan sudah benar-benar di ambang batas kesabarannya sekarang. Kenapa Hanbin-nya sekarang jadi se-pervy ini?! Siapa pula yang mengajarinya? Dan ada alasan apa Hanbin bisa tiba-tiba pervy seperti semalam?! Demi apapun, Jinhwan hanya ingin hoodie yang dipakainya! Apa itu termasuk ke dalam tindakan terlarang? Justru yang dilakukan Hanbin (yang demi tuhan, umur 20 tahun masih lebih dari 3 bulan di depan mata!) lebih bahaya! Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang tertua disini huh?!

Hanbin mau tak mau menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya –sama sekali bukannya yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berwajah derp dan bersikap keren layaknya boyfie material–. Suasana bus disini tidak ramai tapi tidak bisa dibilang sepi juga, dengan kebetulannya Jinhwan sekarang ada di pelukkannya –atau ehem wajahnya tepat di dada bidangnya– jadi tubuhnya agak sedikit meredam teriakkannya mungkin?

Tapi permasalahannya disini kenapa Jinhwan berteriak? Jinhwan-nya tak pernah berteriak semarah ini padanya –sekalipun satu grup menggodanya habis-habisan.

Kalau bukan karena tatapan tajam Jinhwan di bawahnya dan –astaga– Jinhwan yang masih belum membetulkan posisi 'jelly' kakinya (sehingga tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang kecil tersebut), ingin rasanya Hanbin langsung menggaruk tengkuknya –benar-benar kebingungan.

 _Apa yang salah? Aku? Bukankah Bobby,Mino, dan Seungyoon hyung bilang ini cara terbaik? Okelah Bobby dan Mino tak bisa dipercaya tapi Seung-_

"Kim Hanbin!"

Pemuda berhoodie tersebut mengerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum melihat Jinhwan yang masih menatapnya penuh amarah. _Matilah aku._

"Siapa yang mengajarimu anak muda? Astaga bahkan seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah menggoda mantan kekasihku dulu! Dan sekarang kau...?! Dengan umur belia begini?! Harusnya aku yang mencu-"

"Hyung," potong Hanbin berusaha setenang mungkin. Ia tidak boleh ikut tersulut (meskipun ia heran kenapa jadi semua disalahkan padanya. Dia kan tidak sepenuhnya salah). Jinhwannya benar-benar marah sekarang. Bukan marah seperti kemarin tapi ini benar-benar marah. Marahnya seorang lelaki. Dan semanis apapun Kim Jinhwan, dia masih seorang lelaki.

"Sungguh, maksudku hanya berniat untuk memelukmu karena kau terlihat memandangku begitu _yah_ bagaimana ya mengatakannya? _yah_ begitu memandangku seperti orang _yah,_ " _bagaimana cara aku mengatakannya?!_ "Begitu. _Hm.._ lapar? ingin? Atau apalah jadi _yah_ aku hanya ini ber _cuddle_ denganmu saja, yang biasa sung-aduh, mulutku ini benar-benar tidak bisa dijaga rupanya!" diakhiri dengan 'tamparan' kecil di bibir tebalnya berkali-kali-.

Dirinya boleh saja dijuluki –atau menjuluki diri sebagai charismatic leader tapi tetap saja Jinhwan adalah kekasih pertamanya dan ia tidak pernah tau –dan canggung dalam memperlakukan seseorang dengan 'istimewa'.

Ia ingin jadi yang istimewa untuk pertama kalinya bagi Jinhwan hyungnya. Meskipun Hanbin bukan kekasih pertama Jinhwan tapi ia ingin jadi yang terakhir.

Mau tak mau, Jinhwan dibuat tersenyum saat melihatnya. "Bin," panggilnya kecil. Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat Jinhwan tersenyum lebar. Manis. Manis sekali.

 _Ya ampun, apa Jinhwan hyung apa tidak tau senyumannya bisa membunuh seseorang?!_

Tangan mungil pria yang lebih muda tersebut bergerak secara alami, menahan tangan kanan Hanbin yang masih memukuli bibirnya dengan ekspresi melongo, dan menggenggamnya erat.

Dan saat itu, Hanbin tersadar. Tangan si kecil ini terasa sangat dingin dan gemetar.

Ia menunduk semakin dalam dan melihat bibir tipis Jinhwan yang masih mengulas senyum nampak sedikit bergetar.

Hanbin menepuk dahinya keras-keras –dalam imajinasinya.

 _Jinhwan hyung kedinginan dan aku malah mengartikannya secara tidak-tidak?! Stupid Kim! Kau sama idiot dan tidak pekanya seperti Bobby dan Mino! Sama pervy-nya! Kalau begini apa bedanya kau dan me-_

"Bin," Tautan tangan mereka semakin mengerat dan Hanbin nyaris ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri begitu semakin merasakan betapa dingin dan gemetarnya tangan Jinhwan.

Jinhwan tau kekasihnya tersebut pasti tidak berniat macam-macam. Mungkin dia hanya mencoba menjadi boyfriend yang baik, yang diimpikan semua orang, yang tak pernah melakukan kesalahan hanya saja dengan bertanya pada orang yang salah. Dengan umur lebih muda darinya –meskipun otak-otak 'ya-ya'nya pasti tetap ada– Hanbin pastinya masih cukup polos dan lumayan dewasa karena beban leader yang ia tanggung.

Hanbin yang selalu diam dan menuangkan semua perasaannya ke dalam lagu bisa tidak dapat ditebak bukan? Siapa yang tau kalau Hanbin hanya mencoba 'se-pervy' seperti seumuran dirinya –menyeimbangkan percakapan di ambang jarak umur yang berbeda– dan menyesuaikan gaya pacaran dewasa?

"Maaf sudah marah-marah tapi memang itu yang mau kukatakan, hanya penyampaiannya tidak bagus. Aku respek kok dengan 'penanganan'mu yang gak banget, siapa tau kamu hanya bertindak sesuai na-"

Jinhwan tengah berusaha membangun image dewasanya lagi saat Hanbin sudah terlanjur menarik tangannya yang sudah membeku, menarik pinggang ramping Jinhwan dengan tangannya yang bebas, lalu mendekapnya cukup erat agar wajah si manis Kim ini tak terlihat publik.

"Ha-Hanbinie..." Pipinya benar-benar merona hebat. Belum cukup dengan 'dirty talk' tersensor Hanbin tadi sekarang serangan kedua?!

Hanbin mengusap surai lembut kekasihnya sebelum mengecupnya ringan. Ia selalu suka Jinhwan yang memanggilnya 'Hanbinie' melebihi panggilan 'Bin' sendiri. Dan pasti hyungnya tersebut tak sengaja memanggilnya seperti itu.

"I-ini tempat umum...kau tau kan?" Hanbin mengangguk dan Jinhwan mati-matian berusaha menelan air ludahnya. _Demi Dewa Neptunus dan Spongebob!_

"...Na-nanti kalau ketahuan, bagaima–"

"Lalu membiarkan kekasihku ini kedinginan begitu? Tentu saja tidak," Hanbin menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala kekasihya tersebut yang agak sedikit menyadarkan Jinhwan dari 'mimpi-mimpi' manisnya tersebut.

 _Tu-tunggu dulu! Kenapa kami jadi bermesraan begini?! Aku hanya ingin pakaian hangat dan tebal tapi Hanbin memakainya dari tadi seakan-akan sengaja untuk menggiurku! Dan kenapa jadi berpelukan sok iwh begini?! Aaaaaa! Pasti Hanbin senang sekarang! Dia menang! Tidak mauuuu!_

"Hanbin."

"Hm?"

Jinhwan jadi ragu sendiri kan. Tapi ia harus 'meminta'nya baik-baik sekarang. "Aku kedinginan."

"Iya, maka dari itu aku memelukmu sekarang, hyung. Tidak suka ya? Backhug lebih enak?"

"Bu-bukan begitu," Tubuhnya langsung seketika memanas –selain karena kepalanya benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan di dalam rekuhannya, suhu tubuh Hanbin hangatnya melebihi penghangat ruangan. Apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya langsung jadi kepiting kalau bukan karena berfantasi ria seperti orang yang baru mabuk cinta?

"A-aku mau hoo-"

Kening Hanbin yang sudah berkerut semenjak Jinhwan kembali bersuara akhirnya 'angkat bicara'. Pelukannya agak sedikit melonggar –kesenangan sendiri bagi Jinhwan yang rasanya tak bisa bernafas dan kesedihan sendiri yang aneh. "Ada apa lagi hyung?"

Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke arah hoodie. "Aku mau itu. Bukan kamu."

Hanbin terbelak dan Jinhwan mengerucut kesal. Apa ini skatmat Tuan Kim, huh?

 _Ah_. Bibir tebalnya mengulas senyum konyol. _Jadi sebenarnya Jinhwan melempar tatapan ingin dan laparnya pada hoodie-ku bukan karena aku? Dan juga bukan karena 'kode' minta dipeluk karena kedinginan? Ia hanya minta hoodieku karena dingin bukan kode atau apapun itu. Ya ampun, Kim Hanbin kau benar-benar sok tau sekali._

Tapi Hanbin berusaha bertindak senormal mungkin. Tidak mungkin kan dia langsung meminta maaf dan menjatuhkan image kerennya jauh-jauh hanya karena salah mengartikan lagi?

Otak cerdasnya berputar sebentar sebelum ia membalas penyataan Jinhwan yang kelewat jujur. "Tapi hyung, aku juga kedinginan~" Bibirnya yang agak mengerucut dan sikap merajuknya layak bocah remaja seusianya. Siapa yang berani menolaknya kalau begini?

Jinhwan yang kembali mengangkat kepalanya langsung terperangah. _Kim Hanbi lelakinya bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang merengek?!_

Oke, Hanbin sudah benar-benar tak peduli dengan imagenya. Ia toh bisa membangunnya ulang –asalkan Jinhwan tidak menyebarkan gosip– dan tentunya dengan pertahanan lebih baik. Jinhwan dengan tingkah menggemaskannya yang selalu mengejutkan adalah kelemahannya.

Dan sekarang ia sedang menggunakan senjata utamanya. Jika manusia batu seperti Junhoe, Bobby, bahkan seorang Seungyoon bisa langsung menuruti keinginannya –dengan diselipkan makian dan pukulan tanda sayang–, mengapa Jinhwan tidak?

 _Get ready for flirting 'composser' by Hanbin!_

Aduh, Jinhwan jadi merasa kesal lagi. Musim hujan memang gampang merubah moodnya. "Tapi hyungmu ini lebih kedinginan lagi," kali ini ia merengek sampai menginjakkan-injakkan kakinya ke bawah.

"Tapi hyung..." Hanbin yang tak mau kalah langsung menggoyangkan tubuhnya –yang membuat Jinhwan ikut terguncang (mereka belum melepaskan penuh pelukkan mereka kalau kalian lupa). "Bukannya dengan tambahan aku dan hoodie sudah cukup hangat? Atau aku dan hoodie belum cukup untukmu hyung?"

Hanbin yang tak mau semudah ini melepaskan tubuh kecil Jinhwan dan Jinhwan yang langsung mencap Hanbin sebagai kekasih yang egois dan malas bergerak hanya untuk seonggok hoodie biasa.

Bibir Jinhwan semakin maju. Ucapan Hanbin agak menohoknya tapi ia tetep kokoh dengan pendiriannya. _Tidak bisakah kamu mengalah sedikit?!_

"Aku kedinginan, Hanbinnnn..." Jinhwan merengek kembali dengan ekspresi wajah sebaik mungkin. "Dan sangat memerlukan hoodiemu dari apapun! Astaga, aku membeku! Dan suhu tubuhmu masih hangat! Tidak kasian padaku yang bertubuh kecil dan membeku ini?" Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memaki. Rela melabeli dirinya pendek benar-benar menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki. Apalagi ini adalah tempat u-

 _Ah, tempat umum?_

Hanbin semakin mengeratkan pelukkan mereka dengan ekspresi masam terpatri di wajahnya. Harusnya ia yang berkata begitu bukan? Apa Jinhwan tidak kasihan dan mengalah padanya yang lebih muda? Lagipula bisa-bisa Jinhwan akan tenggelam dalam hoodie, berakhir dengan sangat tidak membantu menangkal udara dingin. Jadi apa masalahnya dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain –dengan tubuhnya yang lebih menjulang, cukup untuk menenggelamkan bahkan menyembunyikan Jinhwan ke da-

Tepat saat itu, binar di mata Jinhwan muncul ketika sesuatu yang ia tunggu sudah tiba.

 _"_ _Halte tujuan akhir adalah Halte Suwon, mohon untuk memeriksa barang dan bawaan anda terima ka-"_

Operator bersuara manis belum selesai mengucapkan kalimat robotnya saat Jinhwan langsung mengambil langkah lebar setelah mendorong Hanbin sekuat tenaga –terima kasih atas penumpang lain yang mendorong dan mendesak Hanbin– dan melompat keluar dari bus.

Tapi Hanbin belum siap dengan sikap dadakan Jinhwan tersebut. Ia langsung terjungkal ke depan saat seorang pria dewasa mendorongnya cukup keras karena menghalangi jalan dan kepalanya sedikit membentur tiang penyanggah lalu berakhir telentang di depan barisan kursi kosong –karena ibu-ibu lebih agresif untuk turun duluan– dengan naasnya.

Jinhwan bernafas lega saat sudah keluar dari bus tapi ia buru-buru menoleh dan mendapati Hanbin sudah seperti seonggok jasad korban terinjak-injak saat mengantri.

"Hanbin! Tidak turun?" teriaknya agak keras. Setelah bergulat sendiri, Hanbin berasa mengangkat kepalanya –yang agak sempoyongan– dan mengulas senyum di wajahnya yang sekarang kusut dengan tambahan debu ditiap sudutnya. Benar-benar mengenaskan.

"Gwechana hyung, hehe. Sudah sampai ya?"

Jinhwan –yang kelewat polos– mengangguk riang seperti anak kecil. "Iya! Ayo turun! Nanti kamu bisa terbawa lagi oleh bus!"

Hanbin kembali menarik sudut bibirnya. Berusaha tersenyum lebih ikhlas lagi untuk menutupi rasa sakit dan kecewanya yang campur aduk.

 _Yah, Flirt hasil karyaku gagal total deh._

/

/

 **TBC** nih sist gan~!

/

/

maaf banget buat chap opening yang jelek parah (meskipun review kalian luar biasa banget gak terduga, kirain binhwan shipper tersisa saya seorang dan pada naksir junhwan, twins couple atau yoyo-donghyuk/?) karena pembatas cerita gak diterima sama ffn (ah ampun dosa w banyak banget kali ya) jadi lenyap gitu aja dan psti bikin kalian iritasi banget bacanya, lelah karena gak ada jarak. maaf banget serius.

fyi, kamis-jumat-sabtu-minggu saat ini dan minggu depan (doakan 2 minggu kemudian gak juga, ini-nyiksa-parah-ketimbang-pembimbing-adain-kelas-tambahan-di-hari-libur-makasih) padet parah saia, selalu pulang saat matahari sudah tenggelem (wah ketahuan umur/? ketahuan anak malem /gggg) jung sendiri gak mau kaya gini capek banget gak tentu arah, kzl jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi bakalan agak hiatus buat bad blood (jung udah bikin kerangka sampe 3 part kedepan, semoga gak bobrok seperti kemarin dan mengecewakan lagi cuma gak mau update dulu karena ngerasa...kecewa? bukan jalan cerita -plis kalian bakalan gigit jari HAHA- atau kena writer block -big NO!- cuma kecewa aja. titik)

dan untuk mengisi waktu hiatus, diselingi pura-pura tidur di kelas jung bakalan apdet ff oneshot receh murah iwh bercast june-jinan-hanbin mungkin dan june-chanu-yoyo (AKHIRNYA CHAN KAMU MUNCUL JUGA! /G) jidong on the way aja seriusan. semoga iman dan mental kuat buat lanjutin epilog yoyo-bobby DANNN kabar buruknya adalah epilog i want you udah selesai, cuma males banget buat update HAHA php banget yak yaudahlah ya nikmati aja nanti cerita-cerita minggu depan/? bubay, salangheiyou!


	3. Lips (YES!)

**A Story By Jinhwan**

 ** _By_** _innochanuw_

 ** _Main Cast_** _iKON's Jinhwan-Hanbin/B.I_ _ **Genre**_ _Romance Fluff Cheesy-Pick-Up-Lines AU OOC_ _ **Duration**_ _Drabble_ _ **Rating**_ _T_

* * *

"Ah, ye. Satu sandwich tuna ditambah telur mata sapi dan segelas ice americano coffee. Hyung? Mau pesan apa?"

Jinhwan yang tengah asik menebak-nebak bentuk apa yang sedang dibuat oleh awan di langit yang cerah (god, terimakasih hujan sudah berhenti) dengan kepala yang menempel pada dinding marmer, kelewat pasrah hanya bisa menjawab, "Kau tidak tau aku mau makan apa, Bin?"

"A-ah ya..." Hanbin menggaruk kepalanya yang agak gatal. Sudah 10 menit Jinhwan dalam posisi mengenaskan begitu, apa dia tidak merasa silau, kepanasan, atau takut kulitnya agak menghitam? Meskipun hujan baru saja mengguyur daerah tersebut, tetap saja sekarang adalah musim panas.

 _Apa Jinhwan hyung lelah?_

"Satu omellete keju dan segelas ice cappucinoo satu juga. Ya, terimakasih."

Setelah si pelayan –yang entah sedaritadi memperhatikan pesanan Hanbin atau memandang takjub keduanya– pergi, Hanbin langsung mendekati Jinhwan yang di depannya. Menempelkan keningnya dengan kening sempit Jinhwan.

 _Tidak panas. Keringatan juga tidak._

"Hyung...capek?" tanya Hanbin manis, tak lupa dengan senyum sebaik mungkin.

Jinhwan menggeleng pelan (imutttt sekali, tolong ingatkan Hanbin bahwa pelayan di kota kecil begini ternyata sudah mengenali mereka atau ia bisa memberanikan diri untuk..entahlah). Kepalanya yang agak terangkat untuk menatap langit berubah posisi menjadi miring, memperhatikan pejalan kaki dan jalan raya di sebrang cafe masih dengan pipinya yang agak memerah menempel pada marmer.

"Aniyaaa~~"

Aneh. Sangat aneh.

Jinhwan tidak pernah beraegyo, bertingkah imut, atau berkelakuan sok imut karena memang dia sudah imut dari sananya. Bahkan saat sedang kehausan di tengah syuting MV My Type dan air terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya, dia tidak merengek ataupun banyak tingkah demi mendapatkan setetes air dari botol yang dipegang Sassy Junhoe atau Kelinci Bobby.

Dan satu lagi, dia memang tidak suka melakukannya dengan alasan 'aku kan seorang pria' tapi kenapa sekarang secara tiba-tiba...

"For real?"

Jinhwan kembali mengangguk dengan bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut. 'Aegyo'nya sudah di ambang batas wajar, Hanbin memerlukan kopinya untuk menetralisir darahnya yang pasti sudah ingin 'meledak'.

Hanbin kembali menilik wajah kecil hyung terkasihnya tersebut. Tidak ada yang salah. Setelah tadi kedinginan di dalam bus ber-AC saat hujan, setelah hujan berhenti matahari seperti kembali bekerja dengan baik sampai wajahnya tidak sepucat tadi, bibirnya masih cantik seperti biasa, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda 'gemetaran' lagi.

Saat sepasang mata jelinya baru saja bergerak untuk melihat Jinhwan secara keseluruhan, tiba-tiba yang bersangkutan membuka suara.

"Bibir itu bentuknya berbeda-beda ya? Tiap orang berbeda bentuk...jadi lucu..."

"Eh?" Demi apapun Kim Hanbin benar-benar tidak bisa menebak arah pembicaraan hyungnya! Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?! Dan apa pula itu tadi? Pertanyaan atau pernyataan?

"Ipsul? Bibir? Itu yang tadi hyung bilang?" tanya Hanbin meminta 'klarifikasi'. Bukannya membalas pertanyaan baik-baik dengan tingkah 'baik-baik' yang menggemaskan, secara tiba-tiba Jinhwan langsung menegakkan punggungnya dan menggerutu.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya aku membahas alkohol di cuaca panas begini?"

Meskipun terkejut, hanya cengiran aneh yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, perutnya tiba-tiba melilit mengingat sesuatu yang sangat menggelikan.

"Yah maaf hyung. Aku kan kaget," Ia memberi jeda sebentar disana agar Jinhwan yang lebih mengesalkan dari wanita saat PMS menjadi agak normal kembali. "Kenap bahas itu hyung? Hasil observasimu melihat lalu lalang orang lewat?" Lalu ia tersenyum geli (astaga, Jinhwan terlihat lucu sekali. Seperti anak kecil yang polos) yang sejujurnya terlihat 'meledek'. "Baru tau ya hyung kalau bentuk bibir tiap orang itu berbeda-beda?"

Ketimbang menyebutkan bentuk bibir itu lucu, kenapa pemuda kecil ini tidak sadar kalau ia juga sama lucunya?

Jinhwan nampaknya sudah agak kembali menjadi normal (sedikittertular jiwa galak Yunhyeong sih) langsung mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memukul pelan bahu Hanbin yang membuatnya tergelak. "Aish! Kau ini! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius hyung!" sahut Hanbin separuh teriak. Pukulan Jinhwan lama kelamaan makin sakit juga. "Ada apa dengan bibir? Itu konsep fanfic-mu nanti?"

"Tidak," jawab Jinhwan sambil memajukkan sedikit bibirnya, kesal. Sepetinya ia sadar posisi tubuhnya sudah berubah dan Hanbin yang sudah agak bersemangat melihat Jinhwan kembali 'hiper' langsung menelan bulat-bulat saat melihat yang lebih tua kembali bercumbu mesra dengan meja marmer yang sama sekali gak ada bagus-bagusnya ketimbang dirinya.

"Aku hanya penasaran tau. Seperti...apa ya...Di fanfic dijelaskan mendetail sekali...Authornya sudah berpengalaman sekali ya?"

Di saat yang (tidak) tepat, pelayan yang sama datang membawa pesanan mereka. Hanbin sebenarnya menganggap jawaban Jinhwan adalah netral hanya saja saat melihat ekspresi culture shock dari si pelayan yang langsung meletakkan pesanan keduanya sekalian dengan nampan-nampannya, Hanbin menyadari sesuatu.

Tentu saja fanfic apalagi kalau bukan yang membuat mereka heboh tadi pagi. Fanfic Ero.

Atau sebenarnya Jinhwan tidak bermaksud membahas fanfic bacaannya tadi pagi tapi pikiran si pelayan sudah melayang tak tentu arah?

Setelah mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' yang tak terlalu terdengar, Hanbin buru-buru meneguk kopi dinginnya sampai setengah untuk menutupi desir aneh di jantungnya lalu kembali berhadapan dengan Jinhwan yang terlihat 'menunggu jawaban'. Jawaban apa yang ditunggu kalau Jinhwan daritadi terlihat memberikan pernyataan bukan pertanyaan?

"Fanfic Ero lagi?" tembak Hanbin langsung dengan nada bicara becanda tapi respon merona dari Jinhwan sama sekali tak bisa di ajak becanda.

 _Ah, berarti benar. Ero lagi._

Hanbin jadi tidak tau mau memberi respon 'menggoda' atau benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan aneh Jinhwan dengan jawaban dan nada netral untuk keselamatan dirinya.

Dia kan tidak mau berakhir mengenaskan seperti di bus lagi.

"Apa rasanya berbeda-beda juga ya?"

"Hyung, kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanyanya masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hm?" Suaranya agak memelan dan Jinhwan sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan kedua tangannya. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku aneh ya?" tanyanya lagi mulai terdengar seperti...mengantuk? Hanbin menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan benar saja, Jinhwan sudah menguap kecil sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang berair berkali-kali. Antara kelelahan sampai mengantuk atau mengantuk karena terlalu lama menahan lapar. "Hanbin malu ya?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," jawab Hanbin langsung. "Malah hanbin lebih malu-maluin kan." sahutnya lagi sambil nyengir. Tangannya pun terangkat untuk mengusap surai lembut kecoklatan Jinhwan.

"Ngantuk? Mau pulang? Makanannya di take away ya?" Jinhwan menggeleng pelan dan mulai menarik sepiring omelletenya, pura-pura nampak tertarik dengan makanannya dalam keadaan setengan sadar. Matanya mulai terpejam sedikit. "Belum dapat ide...jarang jarang kan kita dapat waktu bebas..."

"Waktu bebas harusnya dipakai buat istirahat, hyung. Pulang saja ya?"

Dia ngucek ngucek matanya sambil nguap lagi. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku hanbinie."

Oh well, holy shit. Padahal Hanbin sudah bersusah payah untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Apa yang mau dijawab dari pertanyaan ambigu yang seperti pernyataan selain dijawab dengan jawaban ambigu juga?!

Duh, dia benar-benar perlu kopi lebih banyak lagi.

"Hanbinie!" terkejut namun Hanbin ingin sekali Jinhwan memanggilnya seperti itu terus menerus bukan karena Jinhwan _tired-sleepy-eyes-boy_ atau sedang kelaparan.

"Iya?" Sungguh, Hanbin tengah berusaha berubah menjadi pemuda yang _pure innocent_.

Jinhwan menggembungkan pipinya kesal sebelum menggebrak meja marmer, yang setelahnya tentu saja dia langsung meringis.

 _Aih, manisnya~_

"Jangan pura-pura lupa!"

"Yang mana ya?" tanya Hanbin ragu-ragu tetapi tetap memasang wajah sekalem mungkin. Biarlah Yunhyeong akan menjulukinya suka pura-pura idiot seperti yang sering dilakukan Bobby untuk menarik perhatiannya, asalkan Jinhwan tidak membahasnya lagi. Itu saja pinta sederhana seorang Kim Han-

"Bibir!"

"Ah itu..," Hanbin menghela nafas sementara Jinhwan sudah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan meja marmer yang dingin dengan tatapan berbinar-binar dan kepalanya terus menerus mengangguk seperti etalase anak anjing. "Kenapa bertanya itu?"

"Itu fanfict kemari yang kubaca...ada yang bibir tebal, kenyal, tipis, manis. Ya ampun, aku gak tau lagi. Memangnya mereka sudah pernah coba?" Jinan mengaca rambutnya frustasi sebelum mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap penuh antusiasme ke arah Hanbin yang terlihat seperti seorang pendengar yang baik karena mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama sampai memandangnya balik namun sebenarnya Hanbin sedang melamunkan Jinhwan.

 _Bagaimana bisa dengan tinggi tubuh minimum, kulit putih bersih, leher jenjang, rahang yang tak terlalu tajam, dan sepasang mata kecilnya bisa membuat Jinhwan hyung terlihat sangat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki bukannya perempu-_

"HANBIN!"

"Ah?" Hanbin melipat kedua tangannya dan mengulas senyum terbaiknya di hadapan Jinhwan yang semakin cemberut (aneh, sangat aneh. Tadi Jinhwan tampak sangat imut saat berpikir, lalu wajahnya memerah karena malu sehingga terlihat menggemaskan, dan sekarang cemberut lagi. Jelas-jelas Jinhwan sudah benar-benar mengantuk)

"Kamu tidak mendengarkan aku ya?"

"Dengar kok," jawab Hanbin kalem. Jinhwan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mudah percaya dengan omongan Hanbin begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu...Hanbinie bagaimana?"

 _Nah. Ini saatnya._

Hanbin terkekeh pelan sebelum mencubit pipi berisi Jinhwan yang dibalas sang empu dengan gerutuannya.

"Hanbin tertawa karena mau meledek-"

"Loh aku ini kan jomblo 20 tahun, _hyung_ lupa?"

Jinhwan mengerjap pelan. "Oh iya ya, berarti aku harus tanya ke Jiw-"

"Eih kenapa tanya ke anak sial itu?" potong Hanbin sewot. Jinhwan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan memandang Hanbin dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Jomblo 20 tahun bukan berarti tidak tau rasanya kan?"

Jinhwan mengerjapkan matanya kembali, kali ini sepasang matanya berbinar-binar membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. "Jinjjayo? Hanbinie tau? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Eum..." Hanbin mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai dalam mode berpikir –atau pura-pura lebih tepatnya karena jelas-jelas Hanbin selalu sudah menyiapkan rencana terselubung di balik sikap tidak mengertinya belakangan ini. "Aku cuma tau rasa satu bibir. Tak apa?"

"Iya tak a–"

Jinhwan membulat matanya saat merasakan nafas hangat milik seseorang menerpa puncak hidungnya. Begitu ia mendongakkan kepala, terlihatlah bahwa jarak antara dirinya dengan Hanbin sudah sangat dekat.

Semakin dekat

"Ha-han-"

Dekat.

Jinhwan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

 ** _CUP!_**

Dua buah bibir berbeda bentuk tersebut akhir bersatu. Seperti biasa, Hanbin tidak pernah melakukan hal lebih dari ini dan tidak pernah melukai Jinhwan. Sedetik kemudian, akhirnya Jinhwan bisa menarik nafasnya lagi untuk-

"Y-yah!" –berbalik merengsak maju hingga meja marmer di depannya menekan keras perut Hanbin demi memukuli si pelaku yang sudah menciumnya dua kali dalam sehari ini.

Sementara Hanbin sendiri? Oh dia tentunya sudah bersiap-siap dengan melindungi diri menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi hyung menikmatinya bukan? Pipimu meron-sudahlah hyung, hentikan. Aigo!"

"AH MWOYA! HANBINIE! IGE MWOYAAA," Jinhwan masih terus berteriak dengan suara tak bertenaga yang rasanya menghilang terserap oleh ciuman maut Kim Hanbin tadi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya tetapi Hanbin tidak pernah memberikan aba-aba dan itu membuat jantungnya langsung jatuh ke perut.

"Aduh aduh aduh," Meskipun manis dan bertubuh mungil, frekuensi memukul Jinhwan cukup berlebihan juga. "Jadi hyung marah karena aku cuma tau satu rasa saja? Dan membagikan rasanya yang hanya satu kepada hyung? Kalau iya, maaf-maaf saja tapi bagaimana pun juga aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu merasakan bahkan sekedar mengetahui rasa bibir lain selain punyaku. Jangan tanyakan juga soal ini ke Goo Junhoe atau Kim Jiwon sekalipun. Awas saja nanti-"

Hanbin masih sibuk berbicara pada udara tanpa mengetahui Jinhwan sudah menutup telinganya yang semerah wajahnya saat ini, sudah tak kuasa untuk mendengar gombalan namun sejenis dirty talk dari Kim Hanbin yang jelas-jelas lebih muda darinya.

Bahagia mengetahui Jinhwan adalah satu-satunya bibir yang rasanya diketahui Hanbin? Mungkin saja tapi ada satu yang pasti...

...Kejadian ini tak akan mudah untuk dilupakan bagi Jinhwan bukan?

.

.

.

/BURN AUTHOR/ /BURN HANBIN/ JINHWAN NOT TINY AF AS YOUR EXPECTED GUYS. Dia bener-bener se-Youngbae (alias agak se-aku juga) dan itu udah lebih dari cukup bgt buat disebut boyfie material;;;; manis BANGETTTT tapi pas liat langsung, agak sedikit kurang dibilang cocok ngets buat jadi cewek beneran kaya jun/heechul/? TAPI KENAPA PAS DI BANDARA MUNGIL BANGET PAS DEKET CHANWOO YA HAHAHAHA (chanwoo tinggi banget, icri) btw, Jinhwan nemplok mulu sama June. Jiwon deket sama YOYO SERING BGT dan berusaha menarik perhatian June juga. Yoyo sendiri jadi orang ketiga di antara Junhwan yang terlalu banyak momentnya (i cri) /maafinisampah/ step by step saia bakalan apdet satu persatu, target mlz bgt di edit, aads sendiri udah seperempat jalan (KONSEPNYA MINO BODY HAHAHAHAHAH), dan HEPI BERTHDEY KIM NAMJOON! kindly stay in my wattpad/? bakalan ada birthday fic disana /hoho


	4. Macaroon (another successful!)

**A Story By Jinhwan**

 ** _By_** _innochanuw_

 ** _Main Cast_** _iKON's Jinhwan-Hanbin/B.I_ _ **Genre**_ _Romance Fluff Cheesy-Pick-Up-Lines AU OOC_ _ **Duration**_ _too-long-too-called-drabble_ _ **Rating**_ _T_

* * *

Hanbin menutupi separuh wajahnya. Samar-samar suara tawanya dapat di dengar oleh Jinhwan.

 _Uh._

Jinhwan semakin gencar untuk memakan _omellete_ kejunya yang tersisa separuh. Sebenarnya tidak separuh juga sih, karena dalam sekali suapan, Jinhwan bisa memasukkan seperempat ukuran _omellete_ tersebut ke dalam makanannya.

Terutama ketika Hanbin sudah meringkuk dan memegangi perutnya.

 **TAK!**

Tolong ingatkan Jinhwan bahwa piring keramik setipis itu bisa saja terbelah dua jika terus 'menekannya' kuat-kuat dengan pisau dan garpu.

Hanbin terdiam dan memasang ekspresi datar (karena sungguh, Jinhwan marah itu bahaya dan si manis ini bisa saja marah karena hal sepele).

Tapi bukannya meneriakki nama kekasihnya, Jinhwan justru...

"Ah! Pelayan! Saya tambah pesanan! Satu _chocolate milkshake_ ukuran besar, satu porsi _pancake_ 6 tingkat disiramkan sirup _maple_ , satu potong _mooncake_ , dan-"

"Hyung," Hanbin menginterupsi bicara dan Jinhwan tidak suka itu. "Apa hyung yakin mampu menghabiskannya? Maksudku untuk makan pancake saja hyung selalu berdua dengan Donghyuk yang sedang di-"

"Kau meragukkanku kalau aku bisa menghabiskannya dalam hitungan menit?" _Jawabannya tentu saja ya._ Hanbin memilih diam saja dan terus melempar tatapan sehangat matahari yang bersinar saat ini ke arah si manis.

"Aku bisa kok! Tidak ingat kalau tadi pagi, aku memperbudak Yunhyeong untuk-"

"Kau bisa terkena diabetes jika makan makanan ma-"

"Aku tidak setua itu untuk terkena diabetes!" pekik Jinhwan kesal dan lagi-lagi ia menggebrak meja, _attitude_ yang tidak Hanbin sukai tapi ia berusaha sabar. Menghadapi Jinhwan yang habis setengah sadar tadi dan selesai ia goda sama halnya dengan merawat Hanbyul.

Jinhwan suka makan makanan manis dan Hanbin tau itu, hanya saja tidak biasanya Jinhwan makan terlalu banyak (manis pula). Biasanya kalau tidak ada ide (Jinhwan selalu mengeluh kalau ia harus meningkatkan hormon insulin di dalam otaknya agar ide terus mengalir dari sana dan satu-satunya cara yang ia ketahui hanyalah mengkonsumsi banyak makanan manis), sedang marah atau ngambek (seperti tadi), juga karena...

Hanbin mengerjap.

Ia hendak membuka suara saat Jinhwan kembali membuka belah bibirnya.

"Oh, apa kau tidak mampu untuk membayar semua pesananku? Baik, aku masih membawa sedikit uang dan-"

"Tidak tidak tidak!" Cukup dengan _title_ lebih tua di antara mereka, Jinhwan tidak perlu repot-repot menambahkannya dengan 'hobi mentraktir' karena Hanbin disini adalah kekasihnya. Selain itu, Hanbin tidak pernah keberatan kalau dompetnya menipis karena memang dia tidak perlu banyak uang untuk menghidup dirinya sendiri.

Hanbin menghela nafas sebelum melempar dompetnya ke atas meja. "Pesan sesuka hatimu saja, hyung. _As your wish_. Aku tidak akan marah padamu kok, ingat bukan kalau kita sedang jalan-jalan, mencari hiburan, dan aku disini untuk menemani hyung saja? Apalagi tadi aku tidak mengikuti keinginan hyung untuk pergi ke destinasi wisata tertentu jadi semua sekarang terserah padam." _Dan jangan merajuk terus. Aku pusing mendengarnya_ Hanbin memilih untuk tidak mengatakkan jeritan hatinya karena sepasang matanya lebih memilih untuk menatap manik mata lain yang tengah berbinar sekarang.

 _Childish like a kid. How cute. Bukan blackcard tapi setidaknya cukuplah._

Tiba-tiba otaknya berkerja lagi tanpa diminta; sama seperti saat ia hendak beristirahat tetapi ide baru untuk lagu muncul begitu saja.

 _'_ _Kalau tidak ada ide, marah atau ngambek, Jinhwan hyung pasti berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang meletup-meletup karena malu kau goda dengan cara menutupi wajahnya dengan setumpuk makanan manis!'_

Opsi terakhir jarang terjadi tapi mengingat opsi sebelumnya sudah terjadi seharian penuh ini, opsi terakhir yang tidak masuk akal lah yang paling memungkinkan.

Hanbin berusaha menahan tawanya lagi.

' _Such a cutie pie. Dia pikir akan semudah itu untuk lepas dari genggaman seorang Kim Hanbin? Lagipula apa-apaan itu, menutupi wajah memerah dengan makanan? Pft!'_

 _Leader_ Kim ini baru saja menyadari betapa merahnya wajah si mungil Kim Jinhwan padahal posisinya tengah membelakangi posisi matahari saat ini.

.

.

.

Pesanan Jinhwan datang dengan cepat dan langsung memenuhi meja sepasang kaum adam berbeda perawakkan tersebut.

Itu cukup mengejutkan bagi Hanbin karena rasanya bibir kecil Jinhwan hanya mengucapkan serentet nama menu secara cepat. Dia tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini jadinya.

Pertama-tama Jinhwan mulai menyantap _pancake_ nya yang masih mengepul. Dengan alat makan tadi yang sudah berada di masing-masing tangannya, ia bersi-

"Hyung," lagi-lagi Hanbin menginterupsi kegiatannya dan Jinhwan harus rela waktu untuk menikmati makanan ini (pemuda manis ini perlu melakukan ritual untuk bisa menikmati makanann lezat seperti menghirup aroma, mengecap rasa, mengecek tekstur dan hal lainnya di luar nalar) sedikit berkurang.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena ini semua Hanbin yang membayar maka ia sebagai numpang makan gratisan harus tetap menjaga sopan santun.

"Ya?" Hanbin agak _dying_ dan tidak fokus saat melihat sebuah senyum lebar yang jarang sekali diluarkan oleh bersangkutan karena itu jelas tertuju untuknya. _Ugh, lebih manis daripada dessert manapun._

"Jangan lupa untuk minum tiap kali menelan. Hyung bisa terdesak dan aku tidak mau kalau itu sampai terjadi," diakhiri dengan senyuman sebaik mungkin dan Jinhwan merasa agak tersentuh mendenganya. _How romantic_ tapi Jinhwan kan tidak pernah meminum air saat makan, ia selalu minum seusai makan. Hanbin tak pernah lupa untuk mengingatkan para member hal tersebut karena itu merupakan kebiasaannya.

"Hyung memesan minumannya sedikit, nanti tambahan pesanan minuman saja kalau kurang. Minum air banyak-banyak itu bagus, asalkan hyung memesannya air putih nanti," Hanbin tersenyum lagi seraya menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang sudah berusaha menghindari piring-piring di sekitar.

" _Don't forget to look at me if you feel the dessert aren't sweet enough_. _It will work, trust me._ "

 **Uhuk!**

 _"_ _I already said so,"_ Hannbin mencoba membantu Jinhwan minum dengan memegangi gelas tinggi yang berisi lemon tea namun yang bersangkutan menolak.

 _Yach!_ Pemuda kecil ini memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum akhirnya berhenti meneguk air (sumpah, minum saat makan membuat perutmu kembung) dan berusaha menarik nafas (dan membangun _image_ nya) selancar mungkin sebelum akhirnya memotong kecil-kecil _pancake_ nya. Karena wajahnya manis _he said, ugh._

Melihat Jinhwan makan dan menggodanya sudah seperti keseharian yang tak bisa tidak

Hanbin dilakukan. Itu seperti satu kesatuan yang sangat mengasikkan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal makanan...

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi ini masih merasa kelaparan.

Hanbin menelan salivanya susah payah. Sebenarnya dia ingin meminta sedikit (memesan makanan berat? _Big no_ , Hanbin tidak mau menanggung resiko atau dia akan terkena amukkan dari Song Yunhyeong karena terlalu keras _workout_ ) dari pesanan yang lebih tua mengingat di usia pertumbuhannya, mengisi perut dengan _sandwitch_ hanya terasa seperti memakan camilan pengganjal perut saja. Iya, sedikit kok hanya _banana split_ , _waffle_ , _roasted bread_ , _choco lava cake_ , dan _croissant_ , sedikit bukan?

Tapi tentunya Jinhwan tidak akan mengizinkannya jika itu sudah berhubungan dengan makanan. Semua member iKON selalu begitu jika itu untuk mengganjal perut karet mereka.

Hanbin harus merangkai rencana lain lain.

"...Kalau hyung kekenyangan dan merasa tidak kuat untuk menghabiskannya, biar aku saja yang membantumu."

Rencana Hanbin berhasil karena Jinhwan hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukkan kepala sebelum terfokuskan pada makanannya lagi.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, mulut ceriwis dan sekecil itu tidak akan sanggup untuk menghabiskan semua pesanannya. Baru 2 jenis minuman, seporsi _pancake_ , _banana split_ (siapapun tahan Hanbin untuk tidak merengek), sepotong _mooncake_ , sepotong _chocolate eclair_ , dan sepotong lagi _cheesecake_ lalu Jinhwan tampak sudah muak dengan makanan di hadapannya.

Tapi Hanbin sudah tidak sabar. Ponselnya hampir kehabisan baterai, cafe ini mulai ramai (jangan lupakan waitress sama yang mengantar kedua pesanan ke meja mereka, Hanbin ragu kalau dia diam-diam sudah mengambil gambar), dan matahari benar-benar terik.

Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan.

Atau tidak sama sekali sampai membakar Hanbin yang tak merasakan dinginnya es krim sedikipun di lidahnya.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri," Hanbin harap Jinhwan sedikit peka.

"A-aku bisa menghabiskan semuanya!"

Jinhwan tidak takut dimarahi atau merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya sendiri karena menyia-nyiakan hasil jerih , mungkin itu sedikit tetapi ia lebih kasian pada makanan dihadapannya yang bisa terbuang sia-sia. Mereka terlalu 'cantik' untuk masuk ke dalam tong sampah.

Jinhwan lebih takut lagi dilaknat Tuhan karena membuat makanan yang anugerah darinya.

Di sisi lain, Hanbin sudah menghela nafas. _Sia-sia saja. Aku harus memikirkan cara la-_

Hanbin yang sebentar-bentar menyanggah dagunya pada meja marmer yang tentunya panas lalu menyanggah dagunya lagi dengan tangannya terdiam sebentar.

 _Haha! Another genius idea!_

"Hyung," Hanbin menginterupsi kegiatan Jinhwan lagi, namun lagi ini lebih datar karena tidak ada guratan kesabaran disana. "Mengaku saja itu tidak bisa habis dalam sekejab. _Stop it._ Apa susahnya minta tolong untuk dihabiskan? Atau aku akan minta dibungkuskan untuk member lain. Ah atau dibuang saja ya?" Tercipta senyum picik disana.

Hanbin tau Jinhwan sangat anti membuang makanan karena rasa kasihannya pada Yunhyeong yang sudah masak dengan susah payah.

 **BRAK!**

 _Hft, keributan baru yang lainnya. Kenapa hyung sangat sensitif, mudah dipancing, dan digoda sih? Untung hyung bersamaku bukan si gigi Jiwon atau flatty Junhoe._

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau membayarkanya kan? Tidak! Tentu saja tidak untuk seorang Kim Hanbin kesayangan Yang _Sajangnim_! Pasti karena tidak mau pacarnya bertambah berat badan bukan? Kau tidak mau punya pacar gemuk bukan? Bahkan sebelum makan aku memang sudah gemuk, Tuan Kim!"

 _Loh, loh. Kok malah..._

Perhatian semua orang entah di dalam cafe atau di pinggir jalanan mulai terfokuskan pada mereka. Hanbin tidak takut ketahuan hanya saja...menyebut nama Yang _Sajangnim_ agak...

"Aku tidak bilang seperti i-"

"Tapi kau berniat bukan? Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja sampai kau mengatakannya!"

Jinhwan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi _macaroon_ -nya yang tersisa satu dan mengarahkannya ke dalam mulutnya secara...eh _slow motion_?

Kim Jinhwan sedang mengajak seorang Kim Hanbin 'bermain-main'? Kalau benar, maka itu keputusan yang salah.

Hanbin tidak tau kalau disana ada _macaroon_. Bahkan dia tidak tau kalau Jinhwan memesannya.

Keningnya berkerut dalam.

 _Macaroon_ sangat manis sampai Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo tidak kuat untuk memakannya karena membuat mereka sakit gigi. Selain itu lapisan sebelum icingnya cukup keras.

Apalagi kalau Jinhwan atau Hanbin harus memakannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

" _Put down, hyung and uri jib-e kajja_. Mereka pasti khawatir dan menunggu kita di dorm."

" _Aniyo_ , Kim Hanbin. _Aniya_ ," Jinhwan tidak menyangka kalau ia akan seberani ini menolak perintah Kim Hanbin yang selain mendominasi di dalam hubungan mereka juga memimpin grup dengan aura kepemimpinannya yang kuat.

Hanbin tidak pernah melarangnya makan makanan apapun tetapi dia begitu sensitif jika membahas makanan manis.

 _Memangnya kamu saja yang bisa memanfaatkan 'kekurangan' orang lain dengan terus membahasnya?_

Hanbin dengan segera meminta maaf atas keributan yang mereka buat kepada orang-orang disekeliling dan menyuruh mereka untuk kembali fokus kepada aktivitas masing-masing. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan daripada menanggapi Jin-

"Oh? Kau malu ya karena aku membuat keributan?"

Rahangnya mengatup. Sungguh, kenapa ia merasa agak marah sekarang?

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa?"

 _'_ _Jinhwan hyung benar-benar tidak peka!'_ kira-kira begitulah pekikkan di dalam hati seorang

Kim Hanbin. Refleks, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri yang tentunya kembali dikomentari oleh yang lebih tua.

"Oh, Depresi mempunyai pacar gemuk, pembuat onar, dan matre seperti-"

Jinhwan akui kalau dia memang tidak terlalu kuat untuk makan makanan penuh dengan krim manis atau gula padat tetapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Hanbin akan–

–menggigit habis seluruh _macaroon_ yang hampir sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku kelaparan dan masakkan rumah rasanya lebih cocok untuk mengisi perutku saat ini, apalagi dengan _mood_ dan kepala mengepul," Hanbin belum menjauhkan keningnya dari kening hyung tercintanya tersebut. Sementara Jinhwan sudah menutup erat kedua matanya karena merasa 'takut'.

"Aku tidak bermaksud jelek seperti itu tapi," Hanbin kembali memajukan tubuhnya –berharap saja orang-orang menganggapnya sedang membisikkan biasa pada telinga hyung keras kepalanya ini kemudian lanjut berbicara (lebih tepatnya berbisik) tepat di lubang telinga Kim Jinhwan.

Jinhwan sudah berusaha untuk menjauh tapi punggungnya sudah terlanjut menyentuh punggung kursi dan Hanbin menahan bahunya. _Definitely trap._

Ia hanya bisa terus merapalkan doa agar Tuhan tidak melaknat mereka yang sudah –entahlah, Jinhwan tidak mau menghitung atau membayangkan berapa kali Hanbin menciumnya dan menekan kuat dadanya; jaga-jaga kalau jantungnya berdegup kencang akan melompat keluar.

Sekarang rasanya sama seperti saat Hanbin menyatakan perasaan dengan cara mengerikan (sungguh, Jinhwan sebelum itu melakukan kesalahan koreo dan dia kira akan dipaksa split untuk merelaksasikan otot ternyata...) dan saat 'ke-gap' sedang membaca fanfict e-

Mungkin ada baiknya kalau dia harus merapalkan doa agar tidak kebagian jatah dilaknat lebih banyak.

"Ha-Hanbinie..."

"Kim Jinhwanie hyung..." _God! Suaranya!_ Hanbin menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya tepat di leher Jinhwan dan itu cukup membuat si empu hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

" _Put down that cupake… you're sweet enough already. I don't want have a diabet because of you._ "

...

Ingatkan Kim Jinhwan untuk memukul keras-keras kepala seorang Kim Hanbin dalam perjalanan arah pulang mereka.

.

 **-LoLoL**

.

apalah ini /wk sip ya sip update ff di weekend sudah terpenuhi! meskipun besok bukan weekend sih ehe, masa-masa ujian nih harusnya gak ada yang hangout kan jadi rame dong pasti /winkeu /winkeu apalagi ini malam senin /ups HAPPY MONstarDAY! selamat malam senin:D upacara yha, dan selamat hari jadi TNI, kesaktian pancasila! buat anak paskib yang besok jadi petugas upacara semangat! jangan bergadang buat merapalkan rumus kimia atau main game Mystic Messanger (inimahaing), mangat kelas 12 yang bentar lagi TO dan tampang-tampang cans gans kalian akan berkurang berkat final exam xD /ahjadikangenupacara SE-MANG-KA!


	5. Pengggorengan dan Daging (END! GOMAWOYO)

**A Story By Jinhwan**

 ** _By_** _innochanuw_

 ** _Main Cast_** _iKON's Jinhwan-Hanbin/B.I_ _ **Genre**_ _Romance Fluff Cheesy-Pick-Up-Lines AU OOC_ _ **Duration**_ _too-long-too-called-drabbla_ _ **Rating**_ _T?YAKIN?_

* * *

Jinhwan semakin menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri saat Junhoe yang selalu nampak tak tertarik sekarang mulai menaruh minat pada topik besar yang sedang diangkat oleh Hanbin.

"BUAHAHA! Apa benar seperti itu kejadiannya, Bin?" Jiwon tak berhenti-henti untuk memberi respon sekalipun siku tajam Yunhyeong sudah menyakiti rusuknya.

Hanbin yang tengah menjelaskan ulang dengan ekspresi berlebihan pada maknae mereka, Chanwoo langsung menoleh dan melakukan _ducklips_ yang sumpah minta dilempar sepatu sekali.

"Tentu saja Kimbab! Mana mungkin aku berbohong huh?"

"Yeah, terus saja bilang 'mana mungkin aku berbohong' sama seperti kejadian izin ke rumah tapi ternyata ke studio," ejek Yunhyeong yang sangat disyukuri oleh Jinhwan karena akhirnya ada orang yang 'mendukung'nya bahwa Hanbin benar-benar konyol dan begitu kekanak-kanakkan.

"Jadi? Bagaimana kelanjutannya, _hyung_?" Jinhwan yang mulai tampak bersemangat kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya, kelewat malu. _Junhoe sengaja sekali bertanya seperti itu. dia tidak tertarik tapi mencari aibku!_

Donghyuk yang sejak awal cerita sudah tertawa langsung memukul keras punggung kebal pemuda Goo itu diselingi dengan tawanya. "Kau masih tidak mengerti juga, Jun? Benar-benar! Padahal itu lucu sekali BUAHAHA!"

Junhoe menatap malang ke arah maknae gagal yang melanjutkan tawanya kembali di bahu Jiwon yang tak sedikitpun mengurangi frekuensi tawanya. _mereka berdua cocok huh, dasar manusia receh._

Chanwoo menatap penasaran ke arah Hanbin lalu Jinhwan secara bergantian sementara Yunhyeong sudah tampak muak, ia hanya ingin segera tidur setelah makan kelewat banyak mozarella yang tumben membuat merasa mual.

Suara ricuh tiba-tiba tercipta dan dengan cepat, Hanbin mengendalikan kondisi.

"YA YA YA! Baik! Akan aku lanjutkan, jadi dengar baik-baik ya! Jadi saat itu Jinhwan hyung cerewet sekali. Sepertinya dia lapar dan aku buru-buru membungkamnya menggunakan bibir sampai wajahnya berubah war-"

"Oh tidak tidak!" Jiwon menyela penuh semangat seakan-akan dia adalah saksi mata dan tim sukses dari peristiwa yang tengah diceritakan ulang oleh Hanbin tersebut. "Bukan yang itu! Jelaskan detail saat macaroon!"

Yunhyeong sudah separuh membuka mulutnya untuk mengomentari betapa tidak lolos sensornya topik yang mereka bahas saat Jiwon buru-buru menendang tulang kakinya –menyuruhnya diam.

 _Ck._ Yunhyeong memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan mendapati tatapan datar namun i-feel-u dari Junhoe terarah padanya. _Sialan._

Lalu bagaimana kondisi Jinhwan sendiri selaku korban dan pihak yang dipermalukan? Oh kau tidak tau saja, dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menggali tanaha. Bukan untuk menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya tetapi mengubur hidup-hidup Hanbin!

Hanbin terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjentikkan keras jarinya. "Ah! Aku ingat! Sebenarnya bagian favoriteku hari ini itu yang bibir dan macaroon. Meskipun di bus sangat lucu apalagi dorm, dua terakhir paling keren! Daebak!" Satu acungan jempol ia tunjukkan ke seluruh membernya.

Chanwoo sepertinya sudah mengerti siapa tokoh atau pemeran utama dari cerita sang leader sehingga ia melebih sering menatap Jinhwan yang semakin terlihat kecil di antara Junhoe dan Jiwon karena terus menyembunyikkan dirinya.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia dengan bangga menjelaskannya tanpa merasa malu? Huh!_

"Lalu bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" tanya Junhoe ringan usai Hanbin bercerita. Ia agak ngeri _hyung_ nya akan naik ke atas meja kalau tidak buru-buru dihentikan.

Hanbin yang sudah menaikkan kakinya sampai ke atas meja dan berpose layaknya bajak laut langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Junhoe.

"Nah akhirnya ada yang menanyakan hal tersebut ehem," Pemuda yang masih sering memakai beanienya di dalam dorm membenahi kerah piyamanya. "Tentu saja ada yang melihat dan tau kalau itu kami! Jadi dengan kekuatan ketampanan maksimal seorang Kim Hanbin, aku memberikannya fanservice pada waitressnya dan tanda tangan di cafenya."

Meskipun Jiwon dan Donghyuk mengagumi cara bercerita Hanbin yang menghibur sekali, mereka tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus keras atas kepercayaan diri seorang Kim Hanbin.

Jinhwan sendiri tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berdesis layaknya kucing di balik kedua lengannya yang menutupi wajahnya.

 _Tampan katanya? Dia hanya berkharisma karena seorang leader, bisa dance, dan rapper! The next Jiyoung hyung pula. Apanya menutup mulut mereka dengan gaya keren, dia hanya memberikan review bagus dan tanda tangan pada cafe itu dengan senyum canggung!_

Semua orang menunjukkan ekspresi tak percaya –tak terkecuali Junhoe yang sudah melempar tatapan mencela tapi itu tidak menghentikkan Hanbin untuk banyak berbicara.

"Yah! Kalian tidak percaya ya? Jahat sekali! Tidak ingat hidangan penutup yang kalian makan tadi? Itu pemberianku, dibeli di cafe itu! kalau tidak percaya, ada tanda tangan-"

 **DUAK!**

Jinhwan mendengus keras masih dalam ekspresi datar saat Hanbin yang duduk di serongnya mengaduh kesakitan.

 _Tuhan, tolong maafkan hambamu ini. Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan kebodohannya itu._

Suasana meja makan seketika hening dan terjadi slow motion ketika Hanbin terjatuh perlahan dari atas kursi –atau meja? ke lantai yang dingin akibat benda lemparan Jinhwan yang cukup keras dan berat.

"UWAH!" Jiwon yang pertama kali membuka suara lalu terburu-buru menghampiri Hanbin setelah suara ' **BUK!'** . Hanya Jiwon dan Donghyuk (dia terseret tau) yang peduli karena yang lain justru meratapi hal yang lain.

"Penggorenganku..." keluh Yunhyeong segera menyelamatkan penggorengannya yang menempel pada bibir tebal sang korban sebelum Donghyuk bertingkah konyol dengan memukuli si penggorengan yang ia anggap bersalah.

"Ah?" Chanwoo hanya menoleh sedikit ke arah Hanbin yang terjatuh di sebelahnya sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang tertunda.

Junhoe sendiri hanya melirik ke arah Jinhwan yang ikut naik ke atas meja karena tidak bisa mencapai Hanbin dengan mudah. Si tetua terlihat sangat puas dan terlihat ada percikkan api di matanya.

"Kerja bagus, _hyung,_ " Hanya itu yang mampu Junhoe katakan dalam keadaan bulu kuduknya bergidik ngeri sebelum beranjak dari meja makan untuk meletakkan piring kotornya.

 _Memangnya dia kira aku tidak bisa panas dan marah apa. Rasakan itu kekuatan dari uke yang mengamuk!_

Yunhyeong mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi ambai kepada penggorengan malangnya dan mulai menatap Jinhwan penuh minat sebelum mengacungkan jempol.

Jinhwan yang melihatnya langsung menyunggingkan senyum seakan-akan orang tuanya baru saja terlihat bangga atas keberhasilannya meraih peringkat sa-

"WADAW! JIWON! SAKIT TAU! ASTAGA BIBIRKU MEMBESAR!"

Senyumnya langsung luntur.

Kim Jinhwan tetap akan menjadi seorang Kim Jinhwan sekalipun banyak berdekatan dengan Jiwon, Junhoe, atau Chanwoo dan tertular sifat mereka.

Kim Jinhwan tetaplah seorang Kim Jinhwan yang penyayang dan khawatiran pada kekasihnya sendiri, Kim Hanbin.

Begini-begini kan dia tidak mau ditinggal mati muda.

Sementara Yunhyeong langsung melesat menuju ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil kotak P3K dan Chanwoo terduduk di lantai kesakitan(?) Hanbin masih memperhatikan dengan jauh karena bingung, Jinhwan langsung melesat di samping Hanbin yang terlihat sekarat.

"Sesakit itu kah?" tanyanya cemas seraya mengusap wajah tampan seorang Kim Hanbin yang tidak akan pernah membuat bosan mau seberapa sering mereka berhadapan.

Jinhwan nyaris menitikkan air mata begitu melihat cengiran sarat akan ekspresi kesakitan yang muncul.

"Bin," suaranya bergetar. "Itu hanya penggorengan biasa. Apa benar-benar sesakit itu? kalau ya, aku minta maaf dan ayo ke rumah sakit. Aku akan bertanggung ja-"

"Hyung," Jinhwan yang sudah memejamkan matanya untuk menahan tangis langsung membukanya lebar-lebar dan melihat Hanbin yang tak berhenti meringis menunjuk ke arah bibirnya.

"Sakitnya disana ya? Apa berdarah? Berdenyut? Jangan-jangan berdarah di dalam!" baik Chanwoo atau Donghyuk sama-sama melempar tatapan datar ke arah Jiwon yang super provokatif dan bersengkokolan dengan Hanbin. Mana ada yang seperti itu? Bahkan saat Hanbin terjatuh dari ranjangnya dan mencium lantai, tidak seheboh ini. dengan cepat, dongsaeng line ini yakin bahwa ini hanya akal-akalan kedua-

"H-hyung mendekatlah, a-aku mau hyung yang mengobati," –malangnya, tetua mereka sangat mudah sekali tertipu. Tidak perlu waktu banyak bagi keduanya untuk beranjak pegi ke kamar masing-masing serta menahan Yunhyeong dan Junhoe yang hendak mendekat karena kehebohan yang terjadi.

"I-iya," Jinhwan menggigit bibir dalamnya seraya memposisikan tubuhnya –terutama wajahnya karena Hanbin terus menarik lehernya.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku hanya iseng tadi. Kenapa yang bertindak malah setan dan berakhir buruk? Ini hanya sebuah penggorengan! Panas saja tidak. Ya ampun, ampuni dosa-_

Bibir tebal Hanbin sudah menyentuh ujung telinga pemuda mungil ini dan ia mulai berbisik. Amat pelan seakan-akan itu hanya rahasia untuk diketahui mereka berdua saja.

Jiwon sudah menjauh untuk menahan Yunhyeong yang menyerbu benteng pertahanan yang dibuat Chanwoo dengan suara tawa tertahan.

"Jinhwan-ie hyung?"

"N-ne?" Sumpah, Jinhwan sudah super gugup sekarang. Awas saja kalau dia dikerjai lagi, dapat dia pastikan Hanbin akan-

"A-aku tidak bisa merasakan bibirku," sengaja ia menghembuskan nafas di telinga pemuda Kim ini untuk menggelitik 'hati'nya. "Bisakah hyung melakukannya untukku?" Diakhiri dengan ujung telinganya yang sengaja Hanbin gigit sampai sang empu mendesah tanpa ia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

SEHARUSNYA JINHWAN SUDAH MENDUGANYA.

Disaat Jinhwan berusaha menekan amarahnya, suara lantang seorang Song Yunhyeong tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"HYUNG! JANGAN MAU! KAU DITIPU TAU!"

"Yunhyeong-ie."

Yunhyeong berhenti bersikap anarkis pada Jiwon –yang pastinya sia-sia karena tubuh atletisnya dan memandang samar-samar bayangan tubuh kecil Jinhwan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ne?!"

"Siapkan persedian butter mentah yang banyak. Besok aku mau membeli banyak daging sapi kore-"

"ASIKK!" Itu teriakkan penuh kebahagian Jung Chanwoo yang tak tau tempat jadi abaikan saja.

Jinhwan mendengus keras sebelum menatap tajam kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum _awkward_.

"-dan jangan biarkan Hanbin untuk memakan daging sedikitpun. Biarkan dia seminggu ini hanya makan butter mentah sementara kita pesta daging dari pagi sampai malam."

"Y-YA YAH! HYUNGIE!"

.

.

- **ABIS**

.

.

hyunnrc : jinan kan emang firstsightloveon-nya iKON setelah Dongie, sapa sih yang nggak ngegilain dia:(( jinan bi lai; aku masih polos qq:3 IYA DEWASA BANGET, kaget nulisnya gak nyangka kok jadi begini:( GANTI GANTI DELETE /g. iya nggak banget hanbinnya jadi gagal ngebayangin, makasih mz dan maaf kamu jadi korban baperku -biiipppp-

hyunnrc (lagi) : SELALU LUPA BUAT BALES REVIEW:( HOW JAHAT AI EM. iya manis banget, jinan nggak kalah manis dari macaroon atau cupcake manapun:3 boycrushcabe banget sih jinan, ih gemez:( TETUA APANYA. iya keepwriting tapi kisah mereka disini sampai disini saja:( keep reading tulisan ceker ayam jung yang lainnya dan tunggu buat next project binhwan! makasih udah baca yaaaa~ HAPPY #CHARISMATICBIDAY

.

Beneran udah abis wkwkwk. Gabecanda. akhirnya setelah banyak perjuangan sama ff ini saking mampetnya, akhirnya selesai juga. satu-satunya ff w yang selesai (langka) btw...SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YAYANQKU. CIE REAL UDAH BERUMUR 20. HARAPANMU UNTUK MAKAN-MAKANAN NICE KEK DAGING SAYUR BUAH GAGAL NAK DI FF YANG HARUSNYA BAHAGIAIN BIRTHDAYBOY, MANG ENAK NGERJAIN JINAN MULU CUMA DIKASIH BUTTER DOANG HAHA KEK MINO DI WINNERTV HAHA (inspirasinya emang dari episode bagian ini hehe)

Momennya pas banget abin ultah;; gak tau mau ngomong apa;; pastinya KAMU DAH BERAMBUT dan ngapain jahilin jiwon yang lagi kecapen sih mz. Mendingan recokkin jinan june yang b-angsa rambutnya:)))) beda sih cuma kek janjian gantinya:))))) /sailingmyotp

Udah abis nih binhwan project. Tinggal updet-in di wp terus kelar. Terus kisah mereka cuma sampai disini aja? Nggak kok, masih ada di aads dan mungkin satu lagi:D bukan chap tapi dan bakalan ada project baru keknya, chapter ehe not official otp fixnya Cuma gak tau mau siapa heum. Baik, SELAMAT LIBURAN DAN SELAMAT SIANG! - **jung**


End file.
